Frigid Escape
by Near Death Happiness
Summary: A very timid and shy mysterious being called a Yuki-Onna has found herself in the land of Far-Far-Away. She is sad, lonely, and only looking for someone to call a friend. She gets more than she bargained for though when she meets a tricky dwarf by the name of Rumpelstiltskin that tricks her into a magical transaction that will change her lonely life forever. (OC/Rumpelstiltskin)
1. The Ring of Affiance

**A/N: I sit back and question myself over and over again why I am posting this story. It is another old very short one, I am not very confident in but have nothing better to do with then post it on here. Like I said, I'm not that confident in it so I'm not really expecting it to be sunshine and lollipops. Ironically, though I actually started a sequel for this one. One that doesn't follow the plot of the movie like this one story does (and hopefully written better). Eh, well if you read this I hope it is tolerable. It isn't my best work but I still think it is pretty cute. Whatever, see for yourself lol. Just don't flame me. *pouts***

_Chapter 1: The Ring of Affiance _

* * *

The heat felt so pleasant after such a harsh winter. Though during these times I was much weaker and different tasks seemed to be much more difficult to accomplish. I worked better in the frozen season of winter. I peeked timidly out of the corner of a building and stared at the wandering people on the streets. I had wandered here to the kingdom of Far Far Away in hopes to be less… alone.

Though I knew deep down inside I would never seek out real interaction with anyone on my own. I was alone and I knew I was isolated all because of myself. I was a rather introverted character, and tried very hard not to commence myself into normal live that usual people lived in.

I was different from most people, very different. I was a Yuki-Onna, one of the last of our kind. Surely, many don't even know what a Yuki-Onna is. It wouldn't surprise me either. Our type mostly died out from melting away from excessive heat exposure. I enjoyed the heat but knew I mustn't be in it for too long or I'd end up like my ancestors. I was forever condemned to the thick crystal blanket that covered the world during the wintry seasons.

I leaned back into the cool cobblestone wall and sighed out deeply. I was done being isolated and lonely, all I wanted was just one friend. It was hard considering I even looked different than the normal.

I had very long white sleek hair that shimmered off sparkles, as if someone dumped a bucket of glitter into my hair. It was naturally there and I could never get rid of it. It was rather gaudy in the bright light, it would reflect light and blind people like if someone were facing a mirror to the sun. I had bright pale blue eyes that resembled my hair. Unfortunately, my eyes even had that sparkle to them. My skin was very pale. Unnaturally pale, almost white and it also had a glittery effect but had about the same brightness as my eyes when it came to that glittery effect.

As you see I was a walking disco ball in a sense, I hated it even though some would think it's beautiful. I was considered beautiful unnaturally but somehow attractive in a way. I never ever considered myself charming, much more the opposite.

I pulled myself away from the wall and slowly made my way to the streets while putting my oversized black cloak on to hide my whole body from being seen, including my hair and face. I dawdled through the crowded streets of Far Far Away, trying my hardest not to plow into anyone and ruin my cover.

"Hello, would you like to buy some cheap and delightfully waxy candles!" an extremely lanky man with a overly grinning face, jumped in front of me and put the lit candle in front of my face.

"A-Ah, n-no thank you, sir…" I spoke with nervousness, mostly from the fire of the candle rather than the rude interrupting of my walk.

"Oh, but miss you must! I even have mint scented!" he urged on inching the small candle closer to my face. I shook my head broadly and quickened my speed past him trying to get away from all the local merchants. All I wanted to do was look around. I had no intention in buying anything and defiantly not a candle that could melt me within moments.

I carried on for awhile and then eventually turned into an alleyway to cool down from the sun's exposure in the dark shadows. I sat myself down on the rough stone ground and put my head on to my knees, feeling depressed for unknown reasons. After a couple minutes of silence, I heard some rustling by some trashcans. I glanced over at it and prayed that it was just a cat or even a rat. I backed myself into a corner and let my pale blue eyes linger on the spot where I heard the cluttering of noises.

"H-hello…?" I muttered not very loudly, probably not even spoken enough to comprehend. The sound paused for a moment and seemed to freeze at that exact moment I spoke up. I kept staring, expecting someone to jump out but nothing came. I soon began to think it was just an animal of some sort scavenging for food.

I waited another couple minutes and began to take off my hood, after feeling more secure and alone. I blew some white sparkly hair that landed on my face and stared down at the ground blankly. Unknowing to me, a small head began to peek out from where the trashcans were. Bright green eyes stared at me curiously. I became aware of his presence when a small cough was heard from him.

I looked over at the new-found noise and was surprised to see a red-headed man looking at me from behind the trashcans. I quickly pulled myself up and was ready to flee when he decided to speak up.

"Hold on, where are you going?" he said with a light smile. I looked at him and opened my mouth to have no words utter out except breathy noises.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" he spoke again and began wandering over closer to me.

He was a very short man that looked rather intently towards me.

"W-who are you?" I uttered out very nervously.

He smirked "I am Rumpelstiltskin but you may call me Rumpel if you'd like." he said friendlily towards me.

I looked down to my feet and eyed him every couple seconds, hesitating if I should speak or not. When I finally mustered up the courage to speak, I looked at him and whimpered slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm Yuki." I said slowly while feeling awkward from using my voice so much. I had usually neglected it most of the time.

"So you can speak…!" he said and chuckled slightly, "That's a nice, name you have there, Yuki. Forgive me, for interrupting, I just happened to see you and had a sudden urge to speak to you."

I messed with the sides of my simple but flowing long white dress and nodded.

"It's okay. I-I'm pretty hard to miss...m-most of the time..." I stuttered with a blush appearing on my snow white face.

"Well you have such an unnatural look about you…!" I just nodded and looked down sadly, I could tell he was judging me, I could feel it. He seemed to notice this discomfort and he perked up slightly.

"Ah, I didn't mean it negatively! Why, I think you have a special uniqueness to you…! Very rare to find around here…." Rumpel grinned more then walked closer to me.

"Tell me, is there something else troubling you?" I shook my head and stepped away from him timidly as he got closer.

He sighed and looked up at me "I see you're lying... I can tell….! You can talk to me, I won't bite, promise…!" he inquired.

Suddenly, a large creepy goose with sharp teeth came running over clumsily and began hissing at me loudly. I almost screamed and I began running away. Rumpel looked startled and yelled at the goose as if it were his pet or something. Rumpel quickly ran forward and started to call out towards me, "Wait, wait… Hold on! Its fine, she won't hurt you…!"

I hesitantly paused and slowly but cautiously turned back to look at him and the scary goose.

"This is Fifi..! She was just…-"he paused and glanced at Fifi a little irritably, "overly excited…"

"That bird is yours…?" I asked timidly and he nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah….! She's been with me for quite a long time. She just got a little over excited when she saw you but fear not! She won't do anything to you…" he replied and brought up a sweet grin before shoving Fifi away from him and me, in reaction making Fifi honk irritably.

"Oh…" I stated and began to mess with the side of my dress again while biting my lip a bit.

"SO…! Something wrong…?" he asked while bringing back up the topic from before.

"U-Uhm…Nothing really, I just- ….-"

I stopped and sighed and then glanced away from the forest green eyes of Rumpel who were looking at me carefully.

"I just…. - I suppose, I'm just always like this… I-I don't really have anything wrong with me… Other than the fact that, I can't seem to talk to anyone or go out in the sun for five bloody minutes without combusting into nothing from the sun… and-"he suddenly cut me off and gave me a strange but interested expression…

"Combusting from the sun…? What do you mean by that…?" he asked curiously.

"Oh... Well…- I don't know if you heard of them but I am a Yuki-Onna… Hence my name Yuki…If our kind is out in the sun too long we basically have the same fate as Frosty the Snowman…"

"Hmm a Yuki-Onna, huh…? Well what are you doing here in Far Far Away in the middle of summer...? I doubt that is much of a place for someone who has the ability to melt away like a Popsicle stick." Rumpel stated and I looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess you have a point. I don't really know why I am here. I just heard it was nice here and well… I'm probably the only Yuki-Onna that loves the sun…Unfortunately. It doesn't have quite a mutual relationship back with me…" I said sheepishly and he nodded and seemed to get an idea of some sort.

"Well Yuki…! You're not the only special one…! I am a magical salesman you could say and well it sounds like you're in need of a pick-me-up so to speak! And I can do that just for you!" he replied and I froze and gave a doubtful expression.

"O-oh well… I don't really have any money to-"he cut me off and shook his hands in front of him and chuckled.

"No, no…! I don't require such for you..! Just to tell me… What would you want out of anything in the world…?" he asked while having a sly expression come upon on his face.

I looked shocked by that and looked down while messing with my hands awkwardly.

"W-well I could tell you… b-but it might sound….Silly…"

He laughed at that and shook his head, "Believe me, I've heard them all…"

"Well…If you want to know….All I really want I g-guess…. Is a…-"I stuttered and almost shook with anticipation.

"A friend…"

He seemed to freeze and had not expected that answer.

"A friend…? That's it…?" he asked almost in disbelief.

"W-well yeah… I-I've never had a friend before… I-I'm too shy and weird looking to make one…" I said with a small sad smile coming across my lips.

"Oh…." He muttered and seemed to contemplate something in his mind for a moment.

He then looked back up at me and grinned, "Well Yuki….Something like that doesn't really take a …. - Magical transaction….So…How about…. I'll be your new friend and you can come up with some other…. Wish…." He stated and looked at me with a charming grin.

My pale blue eyes widen like a deer in headlights. I felt the small smile on my face begin to alter into one large grin which felt very foreign to my face.

"REALLY…?!" I almost shouted in glee. He looked a bit taken back about how happy I was about that. It was like he was expecting me to do something else.

"I-I've never had a friend before…!. T-this is SO great….! A-are you sure…?!"

His confident demeanor seemed to falter a bit and a very genuine small smile came upon his face, which unknowingly to Yuki was something that wasn't very foreign to his face either.

"Yeah, of course…" he stated a bit awkwardly but watched me carefully.

"W-wow…! T-thank you Mr. Stiltskin-"he cut me off and waved his hand airily

"Please just call me Rumpel…! After all…We're friends now…"

I smiled largely and nodded quickly, "O-okay…!"

He eyed me intently still and seemed to ponder something again before speaking.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you want…?" he asked slowly.

I stood there and placed my hand on my chin thoughtfully, "N-not really…"

"What about…That little inconvenience of yours…? Wouldn't you like to be able to step in the sunlight without the worry of melting away…?" he asked and I blinked a couple times before speaking.

"Well I suppose so…B-But that's just who I am… A-and-"he once again cut me off and smirked.

"I can change that…With just one ***single*** magical transaction! All you have to do is sign it and you'll never have to worry your pretty little head about it again." He stated confidently.

I gasped a bit and seemed to go back to my thoughts before a hafe smile jerking on to my face.

"Never have to worry about the sun ever again…Y-You really can do that…?"

"Oh yes…!" Rumpel stated and suddenly took out a contract out of nowhere and flicked it open to show me its contents.

"All you have to do is sign it…!" Rumpel said and also took out a quill out of nowhere. Just where did he have all of this stuff…?

"Well…I d-don't know… I mean…I-I ehuuh….-OH, heck with it…! I'll do it…!" I replied with a dumb grin reaching my face as I took the quill and contract from his hand.

His seemed to try and hide a large knowing smirk that was trying to reach his face.

"But…Hold on… before I sign this… Is there anything I have to give you in return…? B-because I don't really have anything…" I stated while looking at him questioningly.

He perked up and shook his head quickly with a smile, "No, no think of it as a…-a -A friendly gesture of our new friendship…!" he stated simply and another smile beamed across my face.

"Oh…! T-that's so kind of you…!" I replied and began to write my name onto the contract.

Once I signed my name in golden pretty cursive, the contract suddenly began to glow a bright sparkly blue and everything around me seemed to go white for a moment.

I suddenly screamed in fear and fell to my knees and covered my eyes.

I was shaking furiously on the ground and suddenly, I felt a nudge on the shoulder. I breathed very shakily before I opened my pale glittering blue eyes to see Rumpel looking straight at me with a smile.

"You okay…?" he asked with a sly smirk.

I looked at him with a confused expression before I noticed something feel very foreign on my hand.

I slowly looked down at my right hand to see a gorgeous golden ring that had two little golden hands looking as if they were holding a bright sparkly ruby shaped heart placed delicately on my ring finger.

"W-what's t-this…?" I stated shakily as I looked at it in confusion.

Rumpel seemed to just shrug carelessly while smirking 'innocently' to himself.

"Ohh, did I forget to mention that…? My bad…" he said in a way that REALLY didn't sound like he 'forgot' but more like he just didn't want me to know about it until it was too late.

I felt somewhat betrayed, "What did you do…?!" I asked more demandingly which was very strange for me.

"Well… I just forgot to mention one little detail…You're kind of… How do I put this…? Contracted to me now… You know… Obligating one's self….Giving one's word…._Betrothed_…."

My pale blue glittering eyes went as wide as they could possibly open, "B-BETROTHED…?!"

"Mmm, yes…" he replied with his hands behind his back and continued to smirk to himself while looking around innocuously.

My mouth was agape and all I could do was look down at the ring. I shook my head and attempted to pull the ring off but it wouldn't budge.

"You can't take it off!" Rumpel butted in as I began trying to tug it off desperately.

"A-and why not..!" I replied pathetically.

"It's the ring of Affiance… You accepted the contract and well the deal to be unscathed by the sun is to be -well…- Affianced to me…!"

"I can't marry you…!" I yelled while trembling slightly.

He shrugged broadly, "Hey… Who knows maybe you'll actually end up enjoying it…-"

"I know I will…" He quickly added with a low mutter to himself.

"W-what…! Why didn't you mention this…?"

"I told you… I had forgotten…But if you would have read the whole contract through you would have known that." he obviously lied about forgetting while looking at me with a smug smile.

I fell silent and stared at the ring with a worried expression.

"But look at the bright side…! You now won't have any problems with the sun and well… I wouldn't say I'm _*that*_ bad or anything…" he said before he chuckled and seemed to grin in self-satisfaction to himself at the end.

"I-I don't know what to say…" I muttered pathetically and he shook his head while still smiling.

"Hm well… since we're betrothed how about you come with me…! I actually really need to take care of something and I want you to accompany me….!-"

"Not that you have much of a choice…" he muttered lowly to himself again which wasn't supposed to be heard by me but I defiantly heard it.

My eyes gazed back at him worriedly but I was too much of a chicken to keep complaining about the matter though it was twisting around in my head like a whirlwind.

I eventually gave in submissively and muttered a bit sadly, "Where too…?"

"See…! You're a good sport..! I like that about you!" he clasped his hands together in front of him with a bright grin and he then extended his hand towards me to take.

I reluctantly reached for his hand with my pale hand and he pulled me up, which was a bit awkward since he was much shorter than me.

Fifi was quiet most of the time but she began trudging over towards me and sniffing me like a dog. I looked down at her and bit my lip fearfully (I was still terrified of that goose).

"W-what exactly are we doing…?" I asked as I took my gaze away from Fifi, and Rumpel and I began walking out of the dark alleyway with Fifi following behind.

He frowned not at me but more from a thought, "I have some things to deal with, with a certain ogre…" Rumpel stated bitterly.

"I'm guessing you don't like him very much…."

"No..! He ruined everything…! I wish he was never born! It was his entire fault…." Rumpel replied furiously and began walking over towards a carriage.

"O-oh…-What did he ruin exactly…?"

Rumpel didn't answer right away as he opened the door to the carriage and gestured me to get in, in a 'gentleman' like fashion.

I obliged and I began to step inside. He quickly walked in right after.

"That ogre ruined all my chances of taking Far Far Away for my own…" Rumpel muttered bitterly.

My eyes widen a bit, "Far Far Away for your own...? What do you mean…?" I questioned as I took a seat on a chair and watched him curiously.

Rumpel sighed heavily and also took a seat in front of me. He leaned on the table in front of us with his elbows on the table while propping his head up to look at me. I also noticed the carriage had begun moving to where ever he was planning on taking us.

"Years ago, the Queen and King came to me to make a contract to break the curse of their daughter but they knew strictly that if they did they would be signing away the Kingdom of Far Far Away to me… I was ***SO*** close…! But that abominable ogre had saved the princess from the tower she had been locked away in and the deal had been canceled…"

I nodded understandingly and bit my lip before speaking, "So you now have a vendetta against the ogre because of this…"

Rumpel nodded in bitterness and sighed, "But all of that is going to change…I'm going to find another way to get Far Far Away and I'm going to make sure that miserable ogre pays for what he did!"

"Well…-"I sighed shakily and made a small smile, "I'll help you in any way I can…" I admitted and somehow didn't know if I would regret that later.

Rumpel seemed to brighten up at that with a grin, "Good…Very good…! I'm going to require any acting skills you might have... I'm going to have to act all buddy, buddy with the ogre at first but- I'm sure you understand." Rumpel smirked and stared at me with a cool smile.

I nodded, "I don't think I'm too bad at acting…" I mused more to myself.

Rumpel smirked and kept staring at me while he seemed to go back to pondering something in that tricky and mischievous red head of his.

* * *

**A/N: I'm shocked you're still here... Ha. Weeelll just in case you guys ARE wondering. A Yuki-Onna is a 'real' mythical creature/being. You can look it up if ya want, feel free. You don't need permission from me lol. Surprise! **


	2. Ogre for a Day

**A/N: Well I ought to admit. You got some guts for coming back for some more. I'm stunned really.. I guess if you're here it means my story hasn't been THAT awful yet. So enough of my boring chit-chat. Let us commence into story time~ **

_Chapter II: Ogre for a Day!_

* * *

Rumpel and I soon arrived at the destination. Rumpel quickly jumped off of his chair and opened the carriage door for me. I smiled awkwardly and walked out.

"So now what…?" I asked while eyeing over at Rumpel as he closed the door of the carriage.

"Look over there…" he said as he pointed over behind a small building where two ogres had walked out. One was a female with brunette hair put back in a ponytail she wore a very beautiful dark green dress. And the other ogre was a larger bald male ogre that wore more unsightly clothing then the female ogre.

"Come on and stay quiet…We do not want them to know we are here…!" Rumpel said as he began sneaking over with Fifi now following him.

I nodded and put up the hood of my black cloak, because my bright shiny appearance was enough to give us away quickly.

Fifi changed sizes which apparently she could do as she became small and hid in a barrel. Rumpel had a much easier time hiding because he was on the shorter side. He crouched behind a crate and I snuck over and also crouched down behind three crates that were stacked upon each other.

Luckily, the ogres had not noticed us as they began talking amongst each other with intense air filling the area. Apparently, these two had just recently gone through a fight or something. We both listened in on their conversation as they began to speak.

"Unbelievable…!" the female ogre said in disbelief towards the other.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT, THOSE VILLAGERS ARE SO-..."she quickly cut him off.

"I'm not talking about the villagers Shrek. I'm talking about you! Is this really how you want to remember the kids' first birthday..?"

"Oh great…! So this is all my fault…?!"

"Yes…! But…" she sighed and began walking towards him, "You know let's talk about this after the party at home."

"You mean that road side attraction we live in…?" the ogre apparently named Shrek said dramatically and then began acting out a tour guide.

"STEP RIGHT UP, STEP RIGHT UP…! SEE THE DANCING OGRE! Don't worry, he won't bite!" he stated angrily and then began pacing away from the other ogre.

"I used to be an ogre. Now I'm just a jolly green joke…!" he yelled as he took off the birthday hat, he had on and smashed it in his hand before throwing it aside.

"Okay… Okay… Maybe, you're not the ogre you used to be but maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"AH…! I wouldn't expect you to understand…! It's not like you're a real ogre, you spend hafe your life in a palace…"

"And the other hafe locked away in a tower…" she stated solemnly and Shrek sighed in frustration.

"Look…All I want is for things to go back to the way they used to be. Back when villagers were afraid of me! And I could take a mud bath in peace! When I could do what I wanted, when I wanted to do it…! BACK WHEN THE WORLD MADE SENSE..!"

"You mean back before you rescued me from the dragon's keep..?" the female ogre stated offensively.

"EXACTLY…!" Shrek turned to her and yelled furiously.

_"Wow…What a jerk…Now wonder Rumpel doesn't like him."_ I thought to myself as I watched these two bicker back and forth while still crouched next to Rumpel.

She looked at him appalled by that answer and soon a long silence followed suit before she spoke up again quietly.

"Shrek…You have three beautiful children, a wife who loves you, friends who adore you. You have everything…Why is it that the only person who can't see that is you." She said hurtfully before turning away from him and walking back to the door to go inside.

Shrek stood there and watched the door from which she had left bitterly before turning away and walking.

"That's just great…"

We watched Shrek walk away and soon Fifi suddenly became very large and broke through the barrel she was in while eating some of the trash from in the barrel.

Rumpel smirked and I glanced over at him, "You weren't kidding he seems like a real big jerk…" I inquired and he glanced at me with a smile.

"Exactly…Come on…I have a plan, I just need you to go with it." He stated and I nodded and began to follow him back to the carriage.

Rumpel had taken the carriage over to a place that was in front of the path Shrek was walking down. Rumpel got out of the carriage and began putting himself under the carriage as if he was "stuck".

"Come on and get under too." He said while glancing over at me. I bit my lip and felt kind of silly but did as I was told and also bent down and put myself under the carriage.

"He's coming… Act distressed." He said and I kind of laughed a second from feeling stupid.

"Don't laugh..! Be distressed…!"

"S-sorry…" I muttered timidly before calling out pathetic 'help me's' and 'save us's'.

"SOMEONE HELP US…! OH, ANYONE… PLEASE HELP… ANYONE…WE'RE STUCK!" Rumpel called out in distress and I for some reason was having a very hard time holding back a laughing fit from how silly this was, but if I started laughing again, Rumpel might murder me.

It seemed to work for Shrek heard us and began walking over towards us in confusion.

Shrek looked down at us and glared as Rumpel was really doing way more of a poor acting job than I was doing. Probably because kept basically chanting the same things over and over again about "help us" and "save us" and all that jazz.

"I CAN SEE A BRIGHT LIGHT…!" Rumpel shouted dramatically and Shrek rolled his eyes before pushing the carriage off of us.

"Granny is that you…?"

"Yeah it's me, grandma…" Shrek muttered and stared at Rumpel and me in irritation.

"OH, AN OGRE…!" Rumpel yelled out in fear and began pushing himself away from Shrek.

"H-he's going to eat us…!" I yelped while whimpering but now was fighting back laughter once more.

"PLEASE, MR. OGRE…! PLEASE DON'T EAT US…!" Rumpel stated and grabbed on to me while staring at Shrek in "fear".

"I'm not going to eat you…" Shrek said while staring down at us.

"B-But you are an ogre- U-uh… _*aren't you*…_?_"_

"Y-yeah b-but I-I … I used to be. Look, you two move out or get crushed…" Shrek said in aggravation.

Rumpel quickly began crawling away from the carriage and I followed suit.

"So u-uh- you aren't going to eat us…?" Rumpel stuttered in fright and glanced over at Shrek as he put the carriage back down on the ground and fixed the wheel.

"No thanks…I already had a big bowl of curly toed deer for breakfast." Shrek said in a bored tone and began walking away from the two of us.

Rumpel noticed this and began to quickly run after him, "H-hey wait up…! What's your rush…? Where you going…?"

"Nowhere…"

"WHAT a coincidence, me and my fiancée are heading that way ourselves…! Seriously, let me give you a ride. I insist…!" Rumpel said and slide in front of Shrek to stop him from walking away.

I bit my lip nervously as I heard him call me his "fiancée" I don't know if I could get used to that…

"Come on… It's the least we could do…! After all you've done for us..!"

Shrek sighed heavily and rolled his eyes but it sounded like he was giving in.

"I got a hot rat cookin'…!"

Shrek glanced back at the carriage and soon enough Rumpel was able to lead him back to the carriage. We all walked inside and I silently took a seat. Rumpel jumped in and ran over behind the table I was sitting at and began taking out a drink and shaking it.

"Alright…! Can I interest you in a mud-slush, mocha-tonic, or a liquorization to ease the frustration…Huh…? Maybe an eye-ball-tini…?" Rumpel said as he extended a cocktail class towards Shrek that had an eyeball in it.

Gross…!

Shrek peered into the carriage and at the drink unsurely but I could tell he was giving in again. Rumpel was such a smooth talker. Maybe, that's why I ended up engaged to the guy by complete accident…!

"Well I-…Maybe just one…"

And that had it sold. Shrek came in and sat down next to me and soon enough the ogre seemed drunk as a barfly. Rumpel had even attempted to offer me one of those disgusting drinks but I quickly declined it. There was no way I was going to drink some nasty alcoholic drink with an eyeball in it…! Then again I didn't drink anyways, so I ended up just getting a glass of water. I might be boring but I'm not going to end up dead drunk like Shrek. I don't even want to know what Rumpel would do to me if I was in that state of mind…!

"I gotta say Shrek. I envy you. To live the life of an ogre no worries no responsiblies...! You are free to pillage and terrorize as you please." Rumpel stated and then took a sip out of that nasty drink.

I know I was being awfully quiet but once again I was too shy to really say anything. Plus, I didn't want to say anything that might mess up whatever Rumpel was planning.

"Free…?" Shrek laughed and rolled his eyes. "That's a laugh…Sometimes, I wish I would have just one day to feel like a real ogre again."

"WELL… Why didn't you say so…?! Magical transactions are my specialty…!" Rumpel stated dramatically as he stood up in his chair and jumped down to clean up the drinks that Shrek had drank.

"Oh great, next to mine is magicians are my favorite people…" Shrek muttered and I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that. Even as drunk as he was, he seemed to know Rumpel was up to something though it didn't seem like he was going to act on it. I wish I would have had been a little less naïve when I signed that contract. Not that I don't like Rumpel, I still consider him a friend. But I'm defiantly not sure about this being brothel thing. Why in the world would he even do that…?!

Rumpel glanced over at him and laughed sarcastically, "hold on…" he said as he began looking through a shelf for what I had to guess was a contract.

"So… you're his fiancée…" Shrek asked casually while glancing over at me. I froze on the spot and got really tense as I fiddled with my newfound ring of affiance. I laughed nervously and reluctantly nodded.

"Y-yeah…_I guess_…" I muttered a bit more dully than intended but before Shrek could say anything else Rumpel placed down a contract in front of Shrek that read 'Ogre for a day'.

"Ogre for a day…Think about it Shrek…! To be feared and hated and to be like…**RAWR**…! And the villagers will be like _'Ah, get away from me it's Shrek I'm so scared_…!' It'll be just like the good-old days! When your swamp was your castle…!" Rumpel began smooth talking Shrek as he jumped on his back (he was small enough to do so).

"When the world made sense…!" Rumpel finally said dramatically with his hand out, while repeating what Shrek had said to his wife back at the building he was at before.

Shrek didn't seem to buy it as he said, "Alright…What's the catch…?"

I should have had said that…! Now look at me…!

"Catch…Catch…!? What…? No…! There's no catch..! No catch at all…! I mean there's one small thing but-"Shrek cut him off and stood up as he looked a bit irritated.

"Alright…I knew it…So what do you want…?" Shrek asked and looked at Rumpel expectantly.

"A day…" he stated simply.

"A day…?" Shrek repeated doubtfully.

"Oh rat's done…! To make the magic work you gotta give something to get something. And in this case you gotta give up a day to get a day. That's all…" Rumpel stated simply as he was now by the oven taking out a roasted rat. Once again…EW….!

Why didn't Rumpel tell me about this magic exchange thing…?! It was really bothering me…! He just said it was some "friendly gesture". I'm sorry, but what a big fat lie…!

"I can't just pick up and leave my family…!"

"Oh-B-But that's the best part Sherk…! It's a magical contract…! No one will even know you're gone. And by the time this day is up you are going to feel like a changed ogre."

"Still….I don't know…" Shrek muttered and looked down.

"HEY… No problem…! Forget it…! No big deal…! White meat or dark meat…?" Rumpel said while using reverse physiology to persuade Shrek.

Shrek looked down at the contract for a moment and glanced over at Rumpel who was pulling out food from a pot.

"So uh what day would I have to give up…?" Shrek asked and I could almost feel the smug smirk that came onto Rumpel's face.

"Oh, I don't know… _Any day_…A day from your past…. How about the day you had the flu, a day you lost a pet… **A DAY SOME METTLING OAF STUCK HIS BIG NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG BECAUSEUGHSA!-"**Rumpel stated calmly at first but started yelling bitterly until he didn't even make sense anymore, as he was cutting the roasted rat and he was so furious he accidently broke right through the plate with the knife.

I stared over at him with my eyes widen and my eyebrows going up. Jeez, he really hated Shrek…It seemed almost surprising he's stayed so calm this whole time, up until now.

Shrek also looked over at him a bit strangely but Rumpel quickly noticed his mistake and hastily began to bring back his composure.

"Just for an example…" he abruptly stated while almost sounding creepily calm. He then walked over and set a plate of roasted rat in front of Shrek and me. I just looked at the rat like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. Sorry, but I didn't eat rats…Roasted or not!

"How about the day I met Donkey…! There's a day I'd like to take back!" Shrek stated in amusement and began to laugh.

Rumpel stared at him and forced a laugh, I did too because I felt obligated since everyone else was laughing. Who was Donkey…?

_"I don't know who that is…"_ Rumpel muttered quickly before continuing, "I KNOW…! What about a day you wouldn't even remember…? Like a day you were a baby… An innocent, mindless, little baby…"

"Take any of those days you want. Take them all for all I care…" Shrek said and basically threw the whole rat into his mouth. I sneakily pushed my plate over towards Shrek and he glanced at me strangely but shrugged and threw mine into his mouth too.

"**Oh. Just**. **One. **Will do…" Rumpel replied very slow and pronounced. I could see him glaring Shrek as he was busy throwing the rat I had given him into his mouth.

"Okay good, a day from your childhood it is." Rumpel eventually said as he dabbed a quill into some magic type of ink.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with wanting a little time for myself…"

"It's just 24, tiny little hours…" Rumpel said.

"I'm still my own ogre…!" Shrek stated proudly.

"Yeah you is…!" Rumpel encouraged and I snickered lightly.

"I've never needed to ask for anyone's permission before…!"

"So why start now, huh…?" Rumpel said and pushed the contract closer towards Shrek.

Rumpel glanced at me with a look that showed how excited he seemed as Shrek looked down at the contract for a moment. He then looked back up towards Rumpel and Rumpel handed over the quill over to Shrek.

"Go on Shrek… Sign it…!" Rumpel urged a bit forcefully as Shrek began writing his name in large golden bold printed letters on the contract.

After the tension was over Rumpel seemed to glow in excitement.

"**Oh**… You signed it…" Rumpel said in awe as Sherk finished off the last letter of his name.

I gawked at Shrek expectedly and waited for some weird magic to fly across the room and do something weird like in which happened to me.

"So tell me…What happens now…?" Shrek asked.

"Have a nice day…!" Rumpel said mockingly as all of a sudden he disappeared from view in a flash of yellow light. I gasped and glanced over at Shrek but before I know it, I had disappeared too…!

I began to feel like I was falling through a void of nothing. I looked around me and screamed at the top of my lungs. As I hurdled down, I looked at myself and saw sparkles envelope my entire body as my whole simple white dress had started to alter into a new outfit.

WHAT WAS HAPPENING NOW…?!

* * *

**A/N: Still here, reader? Hi there... *hands you a delicous large freshly baked cookie* No.. Don't worry, it isn't Gingy XD**


	3. A Royal pain in the Butt

**A/N: Hello there, faithful reader. It is good to see you. Yes, yes sit down, relax, and let us continue with our little fairy tale here. **

_Chapter III: A Royal pain in the Butt_

* * *

I felt myself fall down onto a cushy ground. I groaned loudly and quickly pulled myself up to see I was sitting on a red regal looking bed. I gasped and began gazing around at my surroundings. The room I was in was beautiful…! It looked like a room a princess or a queen would own…!

I stood up and looked down at myself and gasped again as I saw that I was no longer wearing the simple white dress and cloak I had once wore but this was much different. I was now wearing a very long and flowing, somewhat puffy white ball gown dress with gloves. I grinned to myself a bit and spun around to see the white dress twirl around with me, I felt like royalty or something…! I then saw myself in the mirror and saw that I had sparkly white jewelry on and on top of my head was a magnificent diamond tiara…! (I still even had on that stupid ring of affiance).

How is this even possible…?! Where's Rumpel…?

I looked over at the door and felt my curiosity rise. I picked up the front of my puffy dress a bit and began walking quickly out of the door and into a grand royal looking hallway that had red and gold trimmed carpets streaming down on the ground.

I was defiantly in some kind of castle that was for sure!

I began walking down the hallway and soon enough I came to the main entrance. I heard loud techno music blasting from inside a large door. I gave it a questionable look before I walked over and pulled the large doors open and was shocked to find what I saw.

Tons and tons of witches surrounded the area, which was some kind of dance floor. This place looked to be a throne room though. I looked up at all the colorful strobe lights and was confused on why there were so many witches in here dancing. I began to walk forward and push through the crowds of witches. I glanced over when I heard a honking noise come from my right.

It was Fifi…! And there were these pigs standing there and feeding her different dishes of delicious foods.

I gave a very strange expression before I decided to proceed forward. I eventually got up to the front of the room and saw the one and only Rumpelstiltskin sitting there in the front of this long couch looking throne where other witches were sitting beside him.

"Mr. Stiltskin…It's another customer…" A witch said and suddenly shoved me forward and in front of him.

"A-Ah... H-hey…!" I yelped shyly while sending the witch a bit of a glare.

Rumpel took a sip from a cocktail glass but once he got sight of me he seemed to perk up.

"Yuki…!" Rumpel stated in awe as he saw me standing there and looking over at him in confusion.

"W-what is going on…?" I shuttered and kept glancing around me at all the witches and bright colorful strobe lights.

"Wow… You look… Dazzling…!" Rumpel said as he jumped off of the couch type throne and began walking towards me. He wasn't wearing the same outfit as before either. He was now wearing a rather regal and expensive looking white outfit.

I blushed and still looked confused, "What is going on…?" I repeated and he grabbed onto my hand and began leading me back over towards the couch/throne.

"What's going on…? What isn't going on…! Look around Yuki, I own Far Far Away! Once Shrek made that contract with me it became smooth sailing as you can obviously see…!" Rumpel exclaimed and suddenly roughly shoved one of the witches that were next to where he previously was and made room for me.

"Come on, sit, sit…! Enjoy…! Life won't get any better than this…!" Rumpel said gleefully and sat down on the throne part of the couch and had me sitting next to him where the witch previously was booted from her seat.

She looked back at me with a glare and stormed away. I looked over at her and bit my lip, feeling a little guilty for what Rumpel rudely did to her.

Rumpel seemed to notice and laugh, "Don't sweat the witches. You are much more important than them!" Rumpel stated as he took my right hand where the ring of affiance was and began to kiss my hand (while lingering there much longer than necessary).

I felt my face flush and I looked away bashfully with my eyes, as he looked back up at my face with those flashy emerald eyes of his.

"W-why am I dressed like this then…?" I asked randomly as I looked down at myself.

"Because I am the king of Far Far Away now and you…-"he chuckled a bit before looking at me a bit flirtatiously, "Are my queen..!"

My heart either stopped in its tracks or sped up more than humanly possible. I didn't even know what to say…! I-I wasn't used to all this attention! E-especially this libidinous behavior…!

"Q-queen…?" I squeaked while staring at him in disbelief.

He nodded slyly before replying, "Before you know it we'll both get hitched too…So it'll be official."

My face was basically fully red in anger or embarrassment, I didn't even know. I can't believe he just put that out so plainly…! I barely even know Rumpel and now we're engaged accidently (at least on my part) and he wants to marry me right away…!?

I don't even know why…! Rumpel might be my friend but I defiantly did not ***love*** him in that kind of way…! I barely knew him…!

I sighed a bit to myself in defeat and crossed my arms over my chest as I gazed around at my surroundings unnervingly. This was not the kind of place I fit in. There were too many people, too many lights, and the music was too loud! I could barely even hear what I was thinking!

"Where's Shrek…?" I finally muttered out randomly after a few silent minutes without talking.

Rumpel glanced over at me and shrugged uncaringly, "Oh probably doing his little 'ogre" business. But who knows how long that'll last though…?" Rumpel stated and started laughing at the thought with an evil kind of smirk forming on his face.

"Oh…" I muttered and really didn't see the humor in it as I began messing with the sides of my gorgeous puffy white dress in nervousness.

"Another question… What is with all the witches…?" I decided to speak up again. He fully turned to look at me and smiled brightly.

"Eh you could call them my minions! Don't worry about them though. I'll make sure they don't bother you." Rumpel said while staring at me coolly.

My mouth went agape a bit and I nodded, "Ohh…o-okay."

"Mr. Stiltskin, customer here!" suddenly, the same witch that had ushered me forward through the red VIP roping called out to Rumpel as she pushed a little puppet boy up towards us.

Rumpel took a sip from his drink before glancing over at the puppet boy with a wide smirk. I also looked over at him and smiled a bit. He was such a cute little puppet boy!

"Wolfy…!" Rumpel suddenly called out. I raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the side of the couch/throne and noticed a wolf dressed in old grandmother type of clothing, he was also next to a cart full of different kind of wigs.

I wonder what that is for…?

"Yes, Mr. Stiltskin…?" the wolf answered dully.

"Bring me my business wig!" Rumpel stated snappily as he barely glanced over at the miserable wolf.

The little puppet boy in front of us abruptly ran forward and put his hands together in a begging gesture as he looked towards Rumpel pleadingly, "MR. STILTSKIN! AH PLE-" Rumpel cut him off very quickly while putting up a hand as the wolf walked over with a Victorian styled white powdered wig and was about to place it upon Rumpel's head.

I looked at the wig and attempted to hold back a laugh. What was this…Dress up?

"OKAY GO!" Rumpel finally said briskly once the wig was placed delicately on his head. Though now I was having the hardest time to keep back laughter because he looked a bit silly in it. Though, I don't think he would appreciate it much if I started laughing at him. That would be kind of mean after all…

"OHHH, MR. STLIKTSKIN! PLEASE MAKE ME A REAL BOY!" the puppet boy cried out desperately. I looked down at him and hafe smiled, he was just so cute!

My attention was brought back though as Rumpel took out a rolled up contract and slapped the wolf away rudely, "GO AWAY!"

The wolf gave a wearily expression and backed away from Rumpel a bit fearfully. I glanced over at the wolf and gave him a sympathetic expression that he seemed to catch on to as he nodded a bit in my direction before shying away.

"Terms are in the details bolster boy!" Rumpel then said and pushed the contract forward and it spread open for the little wooden boy to sign on a table.

"SAYONARA TERMITES..! HELLO ACNEY!" the puppet boy yelped happily and took a quill and was about to start scribbling down his name on the contract's line.

Rumpel started laughing until both Rumpel and my own attention was brought back as a familiar voice halted us but mostly Rumpel.

"Stiltskin..!" Shrek called out. I looked away from the puppet boy promptly and saw Shrek standing there, his hands were bound in shackles and his neck was being held by a giant collar that was connected to large sticks that the witches around him were containing him with.

"Shrek…?" I murmured a bit surprised to myself and looked at him carefully.

Rumpel on the other hand looked over at him and seemed excited as he leaned forwards on his 'throne' and then stood up and began walking across the table the little puppet boy was going to sign the contract on.

"OH SHREK…!" Rumpel shouted brightly and suddenly the obnoxious blasting techno music had completely been stopped and all the witches paused and glanced over in shock. "THERE HE IS!" Rumpel continued and accidently knocked over the magic ink bottle that the little wooden boy was using to attempt to sign the contract, but it was ruined because the ink splashed all over the contract. He looked at the contract dejectedly and made a large, "AWH, SO CLOSE" but was completely and utterly ignored by Rumpel as Rumpel's attention was fully on Shrek now.

I watched one of the witches zoom past and grab the little marionette's arm and began to drag him away from the table and away from the VIP area. I frowned a bit and felt kind of bad for the little guy. I sighed quietly and gazed back over at Rumpel as he began talking to Shrek a bit dramatically.

"HAVE I BEEN WAITING FOR YOU…!" Rumpel yelled out with his arms extended widely. He quickly jumped down from the table and looked up at Shrek in pure amusement.

"Ladies…! This is the guy that made all this possible!" Rumpel announced to all the witches that were watching from the distance. I sat there still by the throne and kept staring at Shrek intently, he looked so very angry. I suppose he kind of had the right though. Rumpel had deliberately tricked him into something he can't back out of now. Rumpel was a tricky little guy…That's for sure…Believe me, I know…

Stupid ring…

"SOOO…! Tell me… _How_ _have you been enjoying your day_?" Rumpel said mockingly as he jumped up from behind his back and whispered loudly in Shrek's ear.

"ALRIGHT RUMPEL… What's going on! What have you done…!?" Shrek asked harshly to Rumpel as he jumped off of Shrek and went back in front of him.

"Oh, I don't know Shrek…! It's not what I've done! It's what you've done! Thanks to you! The queen and king signed there kingdom over to me!" Rumpel said and jumped back and sat on the table as he stared at Shrek with a frown.

"They would never do that!" Shrek inquired with an eye roll.

"They would if I promised them all their problems would disappear! AND THEN THEY DISAPPEARED!" Rumpel explained and then propped himself down in a side laying position while grabbing a hold of a beautiful royal crown for a king that was next to him.

"They would have done anything! If they thought it would end their daughter's curse!" Rumpel said and began playing with the crown in his hand as he twirled in around on his finger with a smirk on his face.

Wow… Shrek had been played dirty… I mean I know I got it pretty bad but at least Rumpel seemingly seems to like me in some kind of odd way. He liked me enough to trick me into engaging with him! I still can't believe he did that! And look at me…I-I was way too shy and afraid to stand up for myself and do something about it. I didn't want to upset Rumpel and make him angry at me. I REALLY didn't want to end up in Shrek's position…

"I ENDED FIONA'S CURSE!"

"How could you…? When you never… _existed_…!" Rumpel continued smugly and then kicked the crown away from him and off to the side.

"YOU BETTER START MAKING SENSE, YOU DIRTY LITTLE MAN!" Shrek roared out and tried to struggle from the witches' hold but it was much a failed attempt.

"**HERE**…! LET ME SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!" Rumpel suddenly snapped and walked forward and snatched the contract from Shrek's brown vest and he pointed at it and started to explain it as if he was talking to a small child, "You gave me a day from your past, a day you couldn't even remember. A day when you were an _innocent, mindless,_ _LITTLE_ baby..." Rumpel said and then turned away from him sharply and began walking back away from him while humming, obviously to just sound a bit mocking. Rumpel could be a real jerk when he wanted too… Jeez.

I watched the look on Shrek's furious face fade away to a sad realization of what he had done. It kind of reminded me of when I finally was able to process the fact that I had some binding ring that forced me to be with Rumpel. I should be really mad at Rumpel but honestly I wasn't the kind of person to get really furiously angry at someone even if I was severely done wrong. And if I was actually really undoubtedly angry, I kept it to myself because I was WAY too cowardly to actually reveal it. Unfortunately, it is just one of my many weaknesses in character. I knew it and there was nothing I could do but accept it. It was simply an ill fate of mine.

"You took the day I was born…" Shrek finally muttered while glancing up from the ground and at Rumpel who had sat down back next to me complacently.

Rumpel smirked and glanced at me in amusement before looking back at Shrek, "No Shrek… You gave it to me. No wait… Actually you gave it to_ us_…" Rumpel inquired and suddenly took my hand into his own while he still stared at Shrek with that taunting wicked smirk.

"Enjoy this while you can Stiltskin! BECAUSE WHEN THIS DAY IS UP-"Rumpel cut him off quickly before he said anything else, "But-but-but…**BUT**. You haven't heard the BEST part! Since you were never born when this day comes to an end…. **SO. WILL. YOU**…!" Rumpel declared pointedly and I could almost feel my face pale of any tiny bit of color I still had in my face.

Rumpel was going to kill the ogre… In a tricky sort of not so direct way! But he was still killing him! I-I don't know if I agree to this! O-Oh… W-why do I have to be so meek and timid..?!

The witches from around the room all began laughing hysterically at Shrek as he had become lost for words and he just stared at the newfound hour glass that had been brought up by one of the many witches. Once that glass was full, Shrek's life would be gone forever!

"Where's Fiona…?" Shrek finally spoke up and tried not to lose his cool but that also failed miserably.

**"WHERE'S MY FAMILY…!?"**

Rumpel let go of my hand and began cracking up in a fit of laughter at Shrek's demands. I glanced at Rumpel and raised my eye brows as he laughed, he sure found this hysterical. Not just tricky he was but very, very crude. I don't think this was funny in the least, actually I found it kind of sad and my heart went out to the poor ogre, but I would NEVER dare say that in front of Rumpel. Or even somewhat act that way…That would be a quick way to strike a nerve and quite frankly, I wasn't planning on getting on Rumpel's bad side.

"Silly little ogre, you don't get it DO YOU? See you were NEVER born. You never met Fiona, your kids DON'T exist!" Rumpel stated plainly and Shrek watched him and he almost looked broken-hearted but he replaced that with pure resentment. Poor guy…

"HOW'S THAT FOR A METAPHYSICAL PARADOX!" Rumpel howled out and continued to laugh at Shrek with the witches laughing along. I for one didn't laugh and thankfully Rumpel seemed too into what he was doing to notice my less then amused self. I sat there with crossed arms and glanced away from the situation, I felt more than horrible even if this wasn't my doings.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANTED!"

I saw Shrek look around himself and he was shaking in anger as the laughing was probably going through him like a sharp knife. If it wasn't for him, it was for me! It sent shivers down my spine and that was kind of unnatural considering I'm so used to the cold, I actually have abilities that somewhat match it. It was a Yuki-Onna thing….

"HAPPY OGRE DAY..!"

"**RUMPEL**…!" Shrek finally snapped again and yelled at Rumpel.

"GET HIM, GET HIM WITCHES!" Rumpel commanded and the witches sped forward and began throwing these chains that had skeleton heads at the ends that chattered and were about to latch onto Shrek, but Shrek turned his self and brought up his shackled hands and the chattering skeleton chains accidently broke through his shackles.

I gasped and bit my lip in fear as Shrek's rage seemed to consume him. Once his hands were unshackled he tore the collar off of him roughly. The witches that were surrounding him also gasped from his brute strength. Another witch threw a chain but Shrek grabbed on to it and tugged it back and made the witch fly forward and towards Shrek and soon he took her and literally threw her off and stole the broom away from her and began very clumsily riding it out of the throne/dance floor room.

The witches zoomed after on their brooms and continued to goose chase Shrek throughout the entire castle. My pale blue eyes were widened and I sat back on the couch unnerved. I could see the pure anger that shot through Rumpel as he watched Shrek fly out of the room to evade his witch minions.

"N-not good…" I muttered in alarm and Rumpel glanced back at me with a solid irritable frown.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" he shouted agitatedly and jumped off of his throne and grabbed on to my hand and began storming out of the throne room to go see what was going on with Shrek and the witches.

We walked out and Rumpel was grumbling loud and darkly to himself as he shoved any witches that got in his way as he made his ways with me over towards the pathway's railings that overlooked the lower part of the castle (since we were upstairs).

I watched with him and glanced over at a donkey that was overlooking the railings too.

Why was there a donkey here…?

Suddenly, Shrek flew up from giant explosions behind him and sped by us in which making my long sparkly white hair, blow wildly in the wind as he passed by. Rumpel, the donkey, and I glanced back in shock as he flew still clumsily through the air and away from us.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK DONKEY!" Shrek yelled from above as he glanced back at the donkey that was next to Rumpel and me.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU! I don't know him!" Donkey said as he glanced up at Shrek and then looked back at Rumpel and me in confusion.

"T-this is crazy…" I whispered to myself and shook my head as witches were now flying from above us and continued to chase Shrek throughout the castle halls.

After a minute of waiting Shrek came back in view and flew over and hovered from above and watched all of us in thought, as if he was planning something.

Rumpel quickly noticed this and frowned and suddenly pushed me behind two witches, in which he joined not a second later. Shrek swooped down on the broom and flew by and grabbed on to the donkey and went back into the throne room.

"A-and this is why ogres are not meant to fly!" I yelped while I shuttered and glanced back at Shrek as he flew upwards with the donkey and was aiming for a large gorgeous golden window that had light illuminating from it. He quickly changed direction though as he suddenly grabbed on to a chain that held a giant decoration ball that hung over the room and began to twirl around while holding it and suddenly started smashing everything in its path with the humongous ball.

Rumpel didn't reply as he started to run forward with me still in hand as he watched helplessly from on the ground as his whole place was being destroyed by Shrek and his wrecking ball.

"N-no…! Not my pretty ball!" Rumpel whined and I just watched just as pathetically as I held my free hand over my mouth and just continued to watch the chaos continually unfold in front of my eyes.

Shrek suddenly started to fly toward the giant golden window with the ball and they started to scream as they abruptly smashed straight into it and out, but the ball was too big to fit through so it held up in the spot and the witches couldn't stop themselves in time as they all began running roughly into the ball that was left behind.

The ball didn't have anything to latch itself to and it didn't last long up in the hole as it began to creak loudly and all at once it fell back and crashed into the ground with a very loud thump.

My eyes were as wide as dish plates. This had to be probably the most exciting moment in my life. Even I had to admit that was pretty cool…Once again, I wouldn't dare admit that out loud but seriously…! Who could consider that not COOL?

Err…Well I guess Rumpel did…

"Wolfy…" Rumpel suddenly stated demandingly as he glanced over at the wolf that had made his way over towards us to see the large mess.

"**MY ANGRY WIG**…." Rumpel said plainly though it defiantly was not happy sounding. The witches gasped and quickly took off his "business wig" and the wolf did as he was told and replaced the wig with a giant bright red wig that was tall and wild looking.

Now that wig looked even more ridiculous than the "business wig". No-no… I can't laugh… DON'T LAUGH.

I took my hand away from Rumpel's hand and looked away as I started to cover my hands over my mouth in desperation not too laugh at that really gaudy hair. A-AND I THOUGHT MY HAIR WAS BAD! Oh no…He was angry enough… Laughing at him would make it so much worse!

He stood there in tension and looked menacing as possible. I finally was able to regain my composure and I looked down at him and sighed a bit.

"W-well s-so he got away b-but that doesn't mean anything else bad will h-happen…R-right..?" I attempted to comfort though it didn't sound anything like it hoped it would sound. I had horrible social skills…

Rumpel stomped his foot and turned sharply towards me while still looking angry but I had a feeling he wasn't directing it at me but more from the fact Shrek had just escaped and destroyed everything he could possibly touch.

"**NO**. no….-" he breathed in and out deeply while he attempted to calm himself a tiny bit, though he didn't sound completely chilled out, "You're right… _You're right_… He might have had gotten away but I still have the upper hand. I will get him back…! WITCHES! **FIND HIM**!" Rumpel yelled out loud and the witches around us straightened up and looked worried but they nodded and began to fly off to look for the runaway ogre and his donkey companion.

"He's very troublesome…" I continued somberly once the witches fled.

Rumpel continued to do breathing exercises that didn't seem to be working to his benefit that well right now.

"OH YES…VERY…**VERY**… Troublesome…." Rumpel seethed out and glared in no particular direction.

* * *

**A/N: Rumpel and his little wigs are just too adorable. GET ME MY 'I THINK THIS IS TOO CUTE FOR WORDS' wig, please? Is there a wig for that? Hm, wonder what it would look like? The possibilities are infinite! *giggles***


	4. Tears and Cupcakes

**A/N: Greetings readers! Ready for some more action? Well here it is... *gives everyone giant pink frosted sprinkled cupcakes in honor of this chapter* You don't get the tears part. My readers don't deserve sadness. They deserve ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD! *chokes on cupcake* Just kidding. XD**

_Chapter IV: Tears and Cupcakes_

* * *

Rumpel was having a hissy fit still (luckily without the wig now). I sat next to the throne and watched him pace back and forth for the trillionth time. It was actually staring to produce motion sickness for me from how much he was doing it. I'm almost surprised a hole wasn't created under him from walking in the same place so many times!

"I'm sure it will be okay, Rumpel. I doubt Shrek can do much damage in a day. After all he's just _one _ogre with some donkey." I decided to inquire comfortingly as he turned sharply and paced again in the other direction.

Rumpel sighed and finally stopped pacing and looked over at me with his hands behind his back, "I suppose you're right…I just can't believe my witches haven't found him yet! There's no telling what the ogre might actually plan up."

"Nothing that will succeed you, I'm sure…" I kept buttering up to him. I really was beginning to feel like his personal "yes man".

Rumpel's frown faded to a slight smile as he looked over at me, "You're right again! I'm much better than that green abominable oaf! So my witches might not find him but he can't touch me in just one day…"

I nodded firmly and then stood up from the couch, before asking a rather brave question from someone like me, "May I ask you a little question, Rumpel…?"

He looked at me a bit interestedly, "Of course, what is it Yuki..?"

My mouth parted but no words came out at first. I was kind of worried it might offend him if I asked but I wanted to know so badly, "Do you…- D-do you still have the contract you had me sign?"

He didn't seem to take any offense to it and he chuckled, "Yes, I do. Why?"

"May I see it…?"

Rumpel looked at me a bit skeptically, "Why…?"

"No reason really… I'm just kind of curious. I-I didn't really read over it like I should have when you t-trickedUHHH- I-I –I mean…! Had me sign it!" I cursed myself in my mind but he seemed to not get angry but seemingly more amused.

"You still are holding a grudge about that aren't you…?" Rumpel mused and I bit my lip and shook my head quickly.

"What…? I-I'm not holding a grudge for anything!" I said a bit too quickly.

"_Uh-huh_… I don't think I've been unfair with you Yuki. I say I've been treating you quite well actually."

"I k-know…Y-you have…" I muttered embarrassedly and was wishing I never even brought the topic up.

Rumpel chuckled at my timidity and walked over closer towards me as I was looking at the ground while blushing furiously.

"You're adorable you know." Rumpel stated with a smirk and suddenly took my contract from out of nowhere and handed it towards me.

I looked at in surprise, I was sure he wasn't actually going to give it to me. I meekly extended my pale hand and took it from him gently and grazed my eyes over the contract's contents.

He watched me silently as I read over the contract to myself. I froze on spot and tensed when I read over the lines, I wish I would have read before. It stated in plain text that I was to give over my hand to his if I would accept the protection from the sun's harmful rays to a Yuki-Onna. I felt my hands begin to tremble and shake as I held the contract.

"Rumpel…" I spoke up a bit emotionlessly.

He titled his head and continued to eye me down in interest, "Yesss?"

"W-why didn't you tell me…And please don't tell me you forgot… I think, I k-know better." I almost flinched at what I had just said. What was I thinking!?

Rumpel rolled his forest green eyes but still smiled. He seemed to have a lot of tolerance for me which was very fortunate.

"Oh Yuki- Yuki… **Yuki**…" Rumpel rambled while setting his hands on his hips while looking down for a second while shaking his head, "Has it ever occurred to you that _maybe_! And this might be a stretch for you! But **MAAAYBE,** I actually really do like you! I mean come on babe, seriously. There isn't any other gal I met quite like you. You my friend, were a spark of interest from the very second I saw you. I mean I guess _SURE_ at first you were just another one of my magical transaction targets _but_… You changed my mind. You were _different_ and I liked that. I liked it a lot actually." Rumpel stated like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"But um technically I was still a target… Y-you got me to sign it…" I replied quietly and stared down at the ruby heart shaped, Ring of Affiance.

"Mmm, yeah **so** I did. For a good cause, I don't think I did you wrong at all. _After all_…You don't have the right to complain. You signed it, you accepted it. Not my fault if you don't like it. Maybe you should have had at least read it over."

I blushed in embarrassment and hung my head a bit from feeling talked down to. Rumpel was not making me feel very good about myself right now.

"I-I was just so e-excited… I didn't think you would trick me…I mean-"

"**OH**… so you think I tricked you, huh?" Rumpel started to laugh at me and I felt so bad I almost felt like crying now.

I stayed quiet and began tugging at the sides of my dress and struggling not to do something even weaker looking like… crying.

"Come on…! I mean, really… What else did you plan on doing? Walking around the streets of Far Far Away until you melted away? If anything you should be throwing yourself at me in thanks for what I did for you! You're just being ungrateful!"

"E-excuse me…?" I snapped my gaze up towards him, feeling very offended by that statement he just made.

"_Excuse me_…? What do you mean **Excuse me**…? _Did I just hit a nerve_…?" he asked lowly and eyed me with a glare.

I suddenly felt severely depressed and very intimidated. I looked away from his gaze and turned away from him a bit, "Ne-never mind…F-forget it…I-I'm sorry…" I muttered dolefully and couldn't fight the one tear that slid down my cheek but before it even hit the ground it turned into a solid ice crystal shard and clattered on the ground lightly.

Rumpel paused and looked down oddly at the single fallen tear that had turned into an icy crystal shard. He was about to look back up at me but all of a sudden, I had disappeared from his sight and nothing left but a bit of mist was left.

I had run away… I-I got too scared… I-I haven't done that in so long… I cried in front of him… I must look so weak, he must think of me like some little naïve pathetic girl.

I appeared outside of the castle from the mist and leaned myself against the castles wall and let myself drop down as tears began flooding my vision. I sobbed and brought my head onto my knees and stared sadly at the ground in front of me. I don't know why I had gotten so upset. I j-just hate to be talked to so…Harshly….So lowly…

It really didn't take long for Rumpel to find me though the witches probably guided him in the right direction (the witches were EVERYWHERE).

Rumpel ran up towards me, I noticed and quickly put my white disco ball like hair over my face like a wall.

"_Jeez_, Yuki…! I really didn't mean to make you cry!" Rumpel said in much of a more concerned voice as he walked over and sat in front of me on his knees and extended his hand to brush my hair out of my sad tear-stricken face and behind my ear.

"D-don't look at m-me... P-please…" I murmured while still choking up a couple sobs.

"Yuki… Now stop that. _Look at me_…" Rumpel said and he was able to brush some hair from my face and he then set his hand on my cheek gently. I looked straight at him with my pale blue eyes glittering more than usual because of the tears. I felt so weak and pathetic.

He smiled at me and shook his head, "What's with the water works…? Or more accurately what's with the ice..?" Rumpel said amusingly as he took his hand off of my cheek and pulled out the single tear drop that had fallen and turned into ice.

I glanced away with my eyes and sighed shakily, "I-I'm sorry…" I murmured again.

"For what…? You didn't do anything wrong! _Look_, I'm just a bit on edge with that no good ogre being out there and my good for nothing witches still haven't found him." Rumpel implied and looked around me at the ground to see bunches of water where the other ice crystals had melted quickly in the heat of the day, even if it wasn't that sunny out anymore.

"So your tears turn into ice crystals…? And you can do vanishing acts! Sure you're not a magician, huh? Something you're not telling me, Yuki?" Rumpel stated jokingly and nudged me a bit as he tried pulling any kind of laughter or positive emotion from me.

I couldn't help but smile very, very weakly, "N-no…It's another Yuki-Onna t-thing… We can turn into mist and snow and stuff… I-it's kind of dumb and pointless…I-I don't even know a-about the tears…It's always been that way."

"Well don't sweat it! Now stop crying, already…? **Okay**…? You're too pretty and sweet to be sitting out here and crying alone. Would it make you feel better if I made one of the witches cry? Then you won't feel so alone…" Rumpel said teasingly.

I giggled a bit from his odd way of being polite and shook my head, "N-no… You don't have to make the witches cry…"

"Are you sure…? Because I know a few good ways to make them go runnin' to momma." Rumpel said with a smirk and I shook my head again with more of a smile.

"N-no…That's not n-needed…"

"Meh…Well I guess I tried…I actually thought that might be kind of fun… At least it would give me a reason to do it… Eh, _whatever_…." Rumpel shrugged and then suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my dwelling on the now wet ground because of the melted ice tears.

"You're cool now, right..? You're not mad at me…?" Rumpel stated as I shyly looked down at him.

"N-no…I'm not mad at you…I'm not really an assertive person if you didn't tell…"

Rumpel laughed at that and waved his hand airily, "Ah, assertive or not you can still be angry. But whatever now…! OVER AND DONE WITH! How about we go have some cupcakes, hmm?" he asked and I looked at him oddly and laughed a bit at that suggestion. It just seemed a little random…

"O-okay…" I agreed and he nodded with a grin and grabbed my hand and began walking back with me into the castle.

Rumpel gathered up a couple random witches and had the witches all sit at the sides of a long fine dining like table. I sat in the seat nearest to the main frontal head seat where Rumpel would be sitting. He had the three little pigs that had been feeding Fifi come and set down large pink frosted, fluffy, and delicious looking cupcakes in front of us.

This was WAY better than that roasted rat he tried to make me eat before!

The witches watched Rumpel intently as he seemed to gaze over at the hour glass that was running bright yellow sand through the middle of it and down to the bottom. It was Shrek's time until the end of the day occurred and he would disappear forever.

I also was gazing over at him in silence and waited for him to do something. It would be rude to just start eating without him sitting with us. He gazed at the hour glass for a couple more seconds before sighing and speaking up to all of us in the room.

"Some people like to look at the goblet as hafe empty! _Me_… I like to look at it as hafe full! We've gone to the bottom, to the top, ladies but we're not just an empire! We're a family!" Rumpel said and walked over and put his hand onto my shoulder as I sat there and watched him. I smiled a bit and shook my head and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"So everybody's got their cupcake…? Cupcake...Cupcake…Cupcake..? Good…? Baba…?" Rumpel then rambled on and seemingly looked over the table and counted to make sure everybody was assisted and had a sweet-tooth enticing cupcake in front of them.

"Yeah well you know we have put away a lot of ogres! And inspired by the encouraging words of my Yuki… **SO** one got away…! But WHO CARES! It's not a big deal! Doesn't matter to me! It's not like it is the end of the world! **Except**…The funny thing now that I think about it…" Rumpel began speaking again to everyone in the room. He let go of my shoulder and began walking by all the witches and eventually started walking up on the table.

He sure likes to walk on tables… I guess when you're as short as he is. It's not a very awkward thing to do.

"THE OGRE THAT GOT AWAY IS SHREK AND IF HE SHARES A KISS WITH FIONA BY SUNRISE! I-IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD! **OUR WORLD!** **MY EMPIRE**..!" Rumpel shouted in hysterics and Fifi began honking loudly too as she rested in the corner. I raised my eye brows again and stared at Rumpel.

He sure can lose his temper…**Fast**….I didn't know that about the whole Fiona and Shrek thing though…

Wait…

Hold on a second.

If he's saying that…_Then_…There's a way to escape the contract…!? I glanced down at my ring with my eyes and began to go into deep thought. I wonder what the escape clause for my contract I made with Rumpel would be…? Oh, he would be so, so livid if I escaped the contract. He would probably tie me up in the middle of a hot summer day and gladly watch me melt away into nothing but mucky water.

That's a terrifying thought…

I finally brought my attention back as Rumpel sighed heavily from on the table and looked around at everyone and spoke more calmly though it had a dangerous tone to it.

"**BUT**… As I was saying...I like to look at the goblet as **HAFE. FULL." **Rumpel said and began pouring water into a goblet and suddenly all the witches around me started to gasp in horror as they watched Rumpel pour the water.

I narrowed my eyes a bit and didn't understand what was so scary… Then my mind decided to stop being stupid when I remembered and realized witches melt from pure water.

"_Ya know_… Yelling makes me so **parched.** Would anyone care for some water?" Rumpel asked slyly and began walking across the table and shoving the goblet of water in some of the witches faces and they all panicked and leaned away from the table and Rumpel as he did.

"_WET YOUR WHISTLE…?" _

"The clear, crisp, delicious glass of aqua-pure-acada..? Anybody thirsty…? Nobody's thirsty..? No…?" Rumpel continued to taunt the witches and they all whimpered in fear. I just stared and didn't really know what to say, obviously water didn't scare me. It was just really odd to see anyone so afraid of a simple glass of water. If I touched the glass of water it would probably turn to ice… It's always a problem I dealt with… If I even touch water it sometimes reacts to my Yuki-Onna abilities and just freezes on the spot (of course, it didn't always happen because that would be much more than just a little troublesome if all water I touched turned to ice).

"Well then… Anybody care to tell me **WHAT IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO GET THIS OGRE…!?**" Rumpel started to yell AGAIN. Rumpel narrowed his forest green eyes and pointed towards random witches unexpectedly.

**"YOU…!"**

"Faster brooms…?"

**"NO..!"**

**"YOU…!"**

"POINTER HATS…?!"

**"NO..!"**

**"YOU…!"**

"MAYBE WE CAN HIRE A PROFESSIONAL BOUNTY HUNTER…?!"

**"NOOOO..!"** Rumpel shouted and stomped his feet and then threw the water all over the witch and she began to boil, scream, and smoke before soon melting away. I stared with wide eyes and was really happy I was not capable of being killed by water, especially right now. Rumpel was on another one of his little psychotic rampages.

Rumpel crossed his arms and looked around mercilessly before stating smugly, "Hm, you know… Actually not a bad idea…"

"**BABA**….!" Rumpel roared out and the witch next to me shot up tensely.

"I need a bounty hunter, and if music does soothe the salvage beast Heheh… **THEN I THINK I MIGHT KNOW JUST WHO'S THE PERSON." **Rumpel stated in his intimidating voice and then walked over across the table and jumped down in his chair next to me and suddenly got all calm again.

I swear he had some kind of personality disorder!

The witches went more silent if possible and they all looked down and quietly ate their cupcakes without another word, in fear that Rumpel would explode on them again and throw water on every single of them.

"_SO…_ my dear, how's the cupcake..?" Rumpel asked most casually as he took the cherry off of his own cupcake and plopped it into his mouth effortlessly. He also rested his head on his hand and looked at me with a light dazed smile.

I looked down at the cupcake and blushed; I never even tried it yet. I was so "engrossed" in Rumpel's little speech on the table.

I shrugged a bit and took the fork next to me and took a quick bite and then nodded towards Rumpel as he continued to stare at me with a never-ceasing smile.

"It's good… V-very good…" I muttered and smiled a bit back at him awkwardly. He was really intensely watching me for some reason, it was a bit unnerving.

"_That's good_…" he mused a bit and I stayed quiet for a second before bringing something else up.

"So… Y-you are going to hire a bounty hunter…?" I asked casually.

He blinked a couple times and nodded, "Oh yes, The Pied Piper!"

"I've never heard of him…" I replied before taking another bite of the cupcake with my fork.

"Eh, didn't really expect you to… but I know he will be what it takes to get that **twit** of an ogre back." Rumpel stated and seemed to clutch on to his fork very tightly when he mentioned Shrek.

"You never told me there were loopholes in your contracts…" I then said randomly without thinking how terrible of a subject that was to bring up. I really should just be outlawed to even speak… I even got some warning looks from some of the witches.

Rumpel seemed to grumble a bit at that and seemingly didn't want to go into the subject that much as he wasn't really giving me a comprehensible reply.

"Uhh…I err- we don't have to talk about it…" I muttered as it was obvious to see his discomfort with it but he suddenly spoke up.

"_That's the problem_… Shrek only has to give Fiona **one **true kiss of love and **EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED FOR WILL BE RUINED." **Rumpel snapped and suddenly smashed the fork into the cupcake as if it was a knife penetrating rough meat.

I glanced down at the smashed cupcake and went deadly silent. He took a deep breath in and out before speaking again irritably.

"Anything **ELSE**… You would like to know…?"

"N-no... s-sorry…" I murmured. He seemed to calm down again and nodded with another sporadic mood swing.

"Now Yuki…! What did I say about apologizing…?" he now said almost jokingly.

His mood was really beginning to confuse me.

I hafe smiled in confusion and shrugged, "s-sorr- I mean…I-I-… uh never-mind…"

He watched me closely again and seemed to snicker at that before casually again taking a bite out of his smashed cupcake.

I bit my lip and shook my head before glancing at some of the witches at the table that seemed to be paying more attention to Rumpelstiltskin and me then their cupcakes.

I guess I couldn't blame them.

But really, what an interesting day this has been… I really wonder how it's going to end…? I also wonder what in the world the loophole for my contract is. I doubt I'd get that information from Rumpel though. I wonder if that's why he seemed so annoyed when I asked about it.

Why is Rumpel so tense at the fact I don't want to marry him…? Then again, I'm not sure if he even realizes that I don't love him like that.

He acts like he is in love with me! We haven't even known each other for a whole entire 2 days…!

Yet…I couldn't help but wonder, though…

…Hmm…

* * *

**A/N: Rumpel has serious anger issues and really needs to report to the anger management center made specially for little midgets like his self. *lowers and shakes head while dodging incoming blows from random offended midgets* * suddenly is hit in the head with a thrown frying pan* OW! THAT HURT! DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR. I STILL HAVE CRUDDY STORIES TO POST ON HERE! **


	5. Ogre Resistance

**A/N: A reviewer?! *GASP* Hello there! Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you like it. I'll make sure to post the rest of the story for ya. And for those who aren't leaving reviews but still reading... Hiiiii! It's okay, my feelings aren't hurt. I'm shy too (and lazy) xD  
Anywho, time to ready thee story! Onwards~! *turns into bat and flies away***

_Chapter V: Ogre Resistance_

* * *

A little later after the cupcake incident I went outside by myself to stroll around aimlessly. The castle was very beautiful at night. Well it was still beautiful in the day time too! I sat down on one of the stone benches and gazed up at the twinkling stars silently.

My peace was halted though when I heard a ruffle in the bushes from behind me. My whole body tensed up and I was about to jump away from the bench when all of a sudden giant bulky strong green hands pulled me backwards and into the bush.

I tried to scream but my mouth was gagged with a cloth as soon as I attempted to do so. I struggled and tossed myself back and forth to free myself from the perpetrator! But it was defiantly to no use, this person had me held down so easily, I felt like a feather. I couldn't see anymore of the person who grabbed me both as he wrapped another cloth around my eyes and he bounded my hands together with tight rope.

I kept trying to scream and was trying to struggle free but it wouldn't work. And there was no way I could escape into mist as I was bounded, which messed with my abilities and made it not work properly. Before I knew it I was hit in the back of the head and everything in my mind fuzzed up and I was out like a light.

* * *

My head was reeling like a whirlwind… W-What happened…?

I opened my pale blue glimmering eyes weakly to see I was no longer blind-folded but tied to a large wooden pole. I was defiantly not at the castle anymore! My eyes widen in that realization and I started to scream as loud as possible though it all came out muffled as the gag was still placed firmly in my mouth.

"She's awake, Fiona." A very deep unfamiliar low voice spoke out loud.

"So she is…" a female voice spoke and my eyes trailed up to see a tall and somewhat muscular looking ogre woman that had shoulder-length reddish brown hair.

Hold on…

THAT'S **THEE** FIONA… O-OH NO….

My eyes were almost so wide they were going to come out of my head! I shook my head desperately in fear as she walked closer towards me and suddenly ripped my gag from my mouth.

"You are the Queen of Far Far Away, alley to Stiltskin. We'll see how well he fairs without his Queen at his side." Fiona spoke in a strong strict tone.

"Y-You're Fiona!" I gasped and she looked down at me through narrowed eyes.

"How do you know this…?!" she snapped and suddenly pushed her boot onto my chest and squeezed me against the wooden pole I was tied against, very roughly.

I whimpered and struggled for air as she pressed down on my chest so heavily it was making it difficult to breathe.

"S-s-stop…!" I cried out pathetically but she seemed less then forgiving.

**"HOW DO YOU KNOW…!?"**

I gasped and began to hyperventilate and fidget wildly as I attempted to breathe.

Fiona watched me fidget on the ground like a crushed but still living cockroach. She glared and suddenly shoved all her weight onto my chest momentarily, before she suddenly pulled her leg back and thankfully off of me.

Right as she did I began to cough painfully while gasping for air desperately. Fiona and the horde of many other ogres around me watched me through darkened eyes.

Once I caught my breath I looked at all the ogres in horror. Where was I…? This was DEFINATLY not good! I-I really wish Rumpel and his witches would save me right now!

I still hyperventilated a bit and began looking right and left in a panic.

"W-where a-am I…!?' I cried out in despair.

Fiona frowned and stared down at me, "Oh… Wouldn't you like to know? Has Stiltskin not informed you about us…? Royal brat…?"

I looked up at her in fear and shook my head quickly, "N-no…!"

Fiona chuckled mockingly and tossed her hair before looking over at the one ogre that had the very deep voice, "Good job, Yosmark. Stiltskin will defiantly be in for a surprise when he can't find his _beloved_ Queen."

The ogre nodded and laughed deeply as he looked over at me in amusement.

I bit my lip and suddenly saw Shrek within the crowd of ogres.

"SHREK…!" I yelped and looked at him a bit pleadingly, though I kind of knew that he wasn't going to help me. Even if he wanted to help for some reason, he couldn't with the group of other nasty ogres around.

The entire group of ogres glanced over at Shrek skeptically as I said that. He looked a bit taken back and he lifted up his hands in defense.

"Whoa… No idea how she knows me!" he replied and I scoffed and brought my head back.

"Don't l-lie!" I cried out and suddenly hung my head in defeat. I could feel the depression come back and tears threatened to fall.

Fiona rolled her eyes and looked back at the ogres, "Now that this has been dealt with come and let us plan our revolution against Stiltskin's empire!" Fiona declared and then began walking into a small hut with other ogres. I glanced over with my eyes as they all walked in and I could still hear them pretty well. The log that I was tied to was attached to the small hut they were in.

Shrek and the donkey apparently weren't allowed in as they stood there for a moment. I looked over at Shrek and decided to cry for help.

"L-let me free..! I didn't do anything wrong! Y-you know Shrek, I'm in the same position… O-or well sort of in the same position you're in!" I pleaded and he glanced over at me doubtfully.

"I highly doubt it. Really, I find it a bit funny Stiltskin would be so stupid enough to let his wife get captured…"

"I-I'm not his wife! We're engaged…Just… H-Hold on, please...! H-hear me out..!" I cried but Shrek rolled his eyes and walked behind me to tippy-toe with donkey to look through the windows of the hut to listen.

I wasn't going to let that stop me though!

"Rumpel did the same thing! He tricked me into a contract. I'm not human, I'm a Yuki-Onna we melt in the sunlight and I was dumb and naïve enough to make a contract, a-and I didn't realize I was setting myself up to be accidently engaged to the guy!" I called out and tried my best to twist my head to look back at him and the donkey.

"Great… Aren't we the bird of a feather?" Shrek stated sarcastically and tried to ignore me again.

I sighed heavily and knew it was no use. Shrek hated me because of Rumpel… Great…

Once I quieted down I could hear Fiona and the band of ogres talk amongst each other from within the hut. I stayed silent and decided to listen in like Shrek and the donkey were doing.

"Alright everybody, listen up. Word has it from Far Far Away that Stiltskin is leading tonight his own ogre hunt himself." Fiona exclaimed.

_"What…? He is…?"_ I thought dumbly to myself and shook my head. I could hear the other ogres also gasp and chatter with each other in shock.

"If the cupcake eating clown even leaves the safety of his filthy witch nest, he'll be vulnerable." A male ogre with a much lighter tone that I was not familiar with spoke up.

"The plan is simple. If they follow the usual patrol route they will reach the river by midnight. We'll be concealed along this road waiting for his caravan. Once they reach the clearing, I'll give the signal. And then we attack! And when the smoke clears- w-wait what's this…?" Fiona faltered a bit towards the end. I didn't know what they were doing but I was guessing they were at some kind of war map thing. I could hear all the moving of pieces from the board.

"That's my chimichanga stand…"

I ignored the silly comment by one of the ogres and thought hard on what they were speaking about, something sounded off about their little scheme. I doubt Rumpel would be stupid enough to go out of the castle in some caravan. Rumpel might be crude and whatever else you might call him, but Rumpel wasn't stupid, he was very, very tricky. They're under-estimating him.

It sounded like they didn't even know about the Piped Piper… It sounded like this whole thing was just one giant trap that Rumpel had planned out.

And they had no idea…

"Alright as I was saying… When the smoke clears Rumpelstiltskin is gone and the chimichangas had been eaten. Far Far Away will finally be free..!"

"AND SO WILL WE..!"

"Spread the word, we move out as soon as Rumpel leaves the palace." Fiona finished.

I shook my head and glowered a bit at the thought of Rumpel being "dead". Although, I knew they were doomed. I knew more than they did. I'm sure Rumpel had Piper on this. I just r-really hope they don't come and start interrogating me…

I wonder if Rumpel knows I'm gone yet…?

* * *

"**WHERE IS SHE**…?" Rumpel yelled out in fury while he shoved a witch out of his way while making her skid across the ground. He was in a blind red fury as he stalked back and forth into a pace.

"W-we don't know, Mr. Stiltskin…! W-we looked all over the castle!" one of the witches said and Rumpel twitched severely with pure anger and suddenly grabbed a single glass of water that was randomly on a table and threw the glass at her as hard as he could. The water splashed over her and the glass shattered across the ground from the impact.

She screamed and began to boil and puff up in smoke as she melted away. The other witches looked at the remains of their witch friend and gulped loudly. Rumpel was in one of the foulest moods he's ever been in!

"**SO**… YOU LOOKED THROUGH THE ENTIRE PALACE AND DIDN'T FIND HER…!? S-so what is that suppose to tell me…? **HMMM?! SHE'S GONE…?! SHE JUST VANISHED INTO THIN AIR…?!" **Rumpel then chuckled darkly and kept pacing as he placed his hand on his face and kept shaking his head and looking down as he walked back and forth.

"I know Yuki actually can **VANISH**…But this…- _This is_….**_OHhhh_**…._You better_… **AND I MEAN YOU BETTER NOT** even let me think for the **SLIGHTEST** moment those, **REPUSLIVE ABOMINALE OGRES DIDN'T KIDNAP HER**….!" Rumpel threatened murderously and finally walked up to the group of witches that were watching him in pure stricken-fear.

"**IF YOU DON'T FIND HER IN A COUPLE OF SECONDS, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL HAVE HER SAME FATE!"** Rumpel yelled furiously while gesturing towards the fallen, melted witch.

The witches nodded vigorously and all ran away as quickly as possible before Rumpel could yell at them anymore. Rumpel continued to pace once more and grumble to himself very bitterly.

"I need my angry wig…" he muttered to himself darkly and paused to look out the window and glare off into the distance.

**"You'll pay for this, ogres!"**

* * *

"MAN… THIS IS SERIOUS…!" The donkey yelled out loud as Shrek and he looked back from the hut.

"Tell me about it…How am I ever going to get her to kiss me before sunrise…?" Shrek stated dejectedly.

I rolled my eyes and huffed as I fidgeted with my hands, and attempted to tug the rope off of my hands to the best of my ability but it was very, very snug.

"Ugh… It's no use…" I muttered sadly to myself, I glanced over as Shrek started to walk into another hut to find Fiona.

Uh-oh not good, I hope he doesn't kiss her!

I breathed in and out deeply and felt myself get very, very frustrated. I glanced back at the ropes and stared at them intensely, all of a sudden a patch of ice began to form on the ropes.

I frowned and focused more and the ice began to get thicker and thicker. Soon enough, I could feel my mind get a little fuzzy from so much concentration. I dropped the focus and all off a sudden the ice was so solid on the ropes they literally snapped off as the ice broke away.

My eyes widen in happiness as I saw the ropes fall from my wrists and I was free once again! I kept my arms around the log to act as if I was still tied. I then looked around to plan an escape. I'm sure there were a lot of witch patrols in the sky. Surely, I would be able to alert one of them to pick me up and take me back home..!

Home…?

Oh my… I'm getting a little bit too attached.

Anyways, the only real problem here is I'm still in some kind of ogre camp. If any of them see me they will most surely catch me and tie me back up as hostage. And there was no way in any sense I could out run them (I'm too much of a klutz to do that as it is).

Wait…!

I'm unbound…! My mist abilities wouldn't be disturbed by the bindings.

I felt already quite dizzy from concretion with the ropes but I had to try again and make myself turn to mist. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out a couple times and soon enough my body began to vaporize away and turn into a mist that nobody would ever detect as being me.

The mist that I was currently, carried off without any type of suspicion and into the forests of Far Far Away. My powers did not last long though as right when I got into the forests and away from the camp. I had to let the power fade off. I almost felt like I was about to pass out from using so much energy and focus.

I sighed and leaned myself against a tree wearily. I had to now somehow contact any witch patrols I saw. That or walk all the way back, but I had no idea where I was. The forests were actually really scary when it was this dark out. I shuttered when I heard a crow caw and fly by me and land on a spooky looking tree.

I'm going to have to admit. Seeing Rumpel right now sounded like Heaven compared to this!

I felt a bit confused about what I should do now. If I made a lot of noise to alert a patrol, I might actually end up getting a patrol of ogres instead of witches!

I took my chances and began running to a more clear area of the forest and looked up at the darkened skies. I waited for the longest time and nothing seemed to fly through the sky, not even a bird.

I sighed heavily and started to yell stupidly out loud, "**H-HELLO…! HELP PLEASE…!**"

My voice echoed off of the trees and some birds heard and flew off the trees they perched in and flew into the night sky. I attempted to yell again, "**HELLO…! P-PLEASE HELPAAAAHHH…!"** I suddenly began to scream as something zoomed from behind me and grabbed on to me tightly.

"Oh…! You have **NO **idea how glad I am to see you!" a random witch stated in relief as she helped me set myself on the back of the broom she was riding.

"T-thank you…" I muttered shyly and she nodded as she began flying back up higher in the air and over the tree tops to go back to the castle.

"Mr. Stiltskin is the angriest, I've ever seen him!" the witch stated with a shutter to me. I held tightly on to her and gave an odd expression.

"H-he noticed…?!"

"ARE YOU JOKING…?! HE'S THREATING TO KILL EVERYONE!"

"O-oh…" I muttered quietly and felt a bit embarrassed but a bit flattered too in an odd way.

It didn't take long for the witch and me to arrive back at the palace of Far Far Away. The witch hovered down and helped me off of the broom carefully.

"Oh… Y-you don't know how happy I am to see the palace again…" I stated in relief and gawked at the castle's entrance that was in front of me.

"I'm just relieved you're alive…" the witch replied and started to open the large doors of the castle open. I nodded at her and walked through the door. I couldn't help but notice my white puffy dress had gotten quiet dirty from being pushed around in the dirty forest for a couple hours.

"I-I'm such a mess… I should really go change-"the witch cut me off and shook her head anxiously.

"No..! N-no please. Just go see Mr. Stiltskin first so he can stop threatening us!" the witch pleaded and I bit my lip and nodded as I felt a bit guilty.

"O-okay…" I muttered, "Where is he…?"

"Just ahead, I'm sure." She replied and I nodded and began walking forward and into the throne room.

I saw Rumpel yelling furiously at a group of witches with a goblet of water in his hand threateningly.

"Rumpel…?!" I called out and began running forward towards him.

He paused from yelling at the witches and sharply turned to look over at me and his angered face quickly changed to relief.

"YUKI…!" he also called out and he suddenly threw the goblet of water to the side in which making the witches shutter and back away as the deadly liquid laid on the floor.

It was an awkward moment to say the least, Rumpel basically pounced on me with a hug (and being as short as he is made it extremely more awkward).

Fortunately, the hug didn't last long as he dropped down quickly and looked at me with a relieved expression, "Where were you…!?" he snapped a bit but he didn't sound angry at me.

I sighed shakily and brushed some random dirt from my dress, "O-ogres…" I replied simply and his forest green eyes seemed to darken deeply.

"**So**… It really _was_ ogres…" he muttered angrily, "How did you escape…?!" he then added but sounded more curious if anything.

"They kidnapped me when I was walking outside for a bit in the palace… They tied me up at their camp with ropes b-but I was able to escape when they weren't paying attention. I froze the ropes solid and made them break off… I was able to then turn into mist and flee… I-I wasn't able to do that at first because for some reason the bindings interfere with my abilities." I explained and he nodded.

"Well that is a relief…" he muttered and seemingly went into thought for a moment.

"I-I'm going to go change… I-if you don't mind…" I muttered after a couple seconds. I couldn't stand all the filth that had clung to me. He glanced up at me and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead but **NO** more leaving the castle! Not until Shrek and that ogre resistance is dealt with!" Rumpel said strictly and I nodded.

"You never told me about the resistance…"

Rumpel rubbed the back of his head and glanced away a bit irritably, "Yeah well…Just go, change…! We have a lot coming up! The Piper is going to be here shortly." Rumpel declared and I bit my lip and nodded and began to turn away from Rumpel.

"It's nice to be back…" I muttered quietly before walking away.

His green eyes gazed over towards me again and a small smile crept to his face as I had my back turned while I walked away.

"_Yeah_… It's good to have you back…" he muttered lowly and watched attentively until I was gone from view.

* * *

**A/N: Hope there are no spelling mistakes or misplaced words and whatnot. I'm too lazy to check over it again! *whines***


	6. A Pied Piper and a Deal of a Life Time

_Chapter VI: A Pied Piper and a Deal of a Life Time_

* * *

I went to my room and did the common routine to clean myself up and then decided to look around for something new to wear. I opened one large mahogany dresser that was in the room and scavenged through. It had so many beautiful and unique dresses. I didn't even know which one to choose!

Eventually, I decided and pulled out a long gorgeous dress that was white and blue. It had a top layer of blue with a bow on the top left and it also had a second white layer on the bottom.

I put that on and looked at myself in a mirror and placed the beautiful diamond tiara back on my head. I laid my hands on my hips and brushed down my hands against the dress and turned a bit to make sure everything looked presentable.

Once that was done, I decided to go down back to Rumpel to see all this stuff about the Pied Piper. In all honestly, I was very curious about him, he didn't sound like the type of person to kill people with knives or something. Rumpel did hint that at the table with the cupcakes that it had something to do with music, I suppose. Then again if he is called the Pied Piper, I guess that would only seem to make sense.

I sighed a bit and reached out to open the door and got a glimpse of the Ring of Affiance on my hand. I paused and stared at it as it sparkled in the light prettily. I thought back a bit too when Rumpel had jumped onto me and hugged me tightly. I never saw him so 'relieved' and gleeful. I blushed at the thought and shook my head shyly. I attempted to ignore the racing bashful thoughts and I opened my door finally and began walking down the regal hallway again while passing many witches that all glanced at me in expressions of relief.

Rumpel must have scared the living day lights out of them, for them to act so appeased to my presence.

I reached the main door to the throne room and peeked in before gracing into the room. I saw Rumpel and the giant pet goose of his. There were also those three little pigs all seemingly pampering the humongous goose, Fifi. Rumpel seemingly caught on to my prying eyes as he glanced over at me and grinned and began to wave me over anxiously.

I hafe-smiled timidly and fully opened the door and began walking in and over towards Rumpel, Fifi, and the three cheerless pigs that continued to bathe Fifi.

Rumpel looked at me up and down while still grinning, "You look beautiful!" he exclaimed and I felt my face flush to a bright red and my eyes began to dart to the side.

"T-thank you…" I murmured while still being my most modest self.

Fifi honked irritably as if she was jealous and Rumpel shook his head and put his hands under Fifi's beak and smiled, "Daddy, thinks you look real nice too, Fifi."

Fifi honked again in contentment and Rumpel smiled, "honk" he repeated goofily and then looked over towards the pigs. I giggled a bit at Fifi and Rumpel's weird but cute relationship and then walked over next to Rumpel and watched him start yelling at the pigs.

"ALRIGHT PIGGIES BEGONE! And don't forget to take her little potty box with ya!"

I watched as the three pigs scowled to themselves quietly and all began to stop what they were doing. They then grabbed the box and started to rush out of the room before Rumpel would command them to do anything else to their distaste.

But before one of the pigs got away, Fifi lurched forward and snapped at the little twirled tail of the pig. He yelped in pain and rubbed his back side and started to cry out in a German accent, "This little piggy wants to go home!"

I felt kind of bad for them but I was beginning to get used to Rumpel's bad mannered demeanor around others. I then stepped a couple feet away from Fifi after she did snap though. That goose still scares me silly!

Right after the pigs stormed off, one of the witches ran in, "Mr. Stiltskin, he's here!" she said a bit apprehensively.

Rumpel nodded, "_Nice_…"

He then sat down on his throne couch and I immediately went over and sat down next to him while being next to some other witches that were also sitting there. But I guess even though I didn't have a "throne" like Rumpel, I was still considered Queen. It didn't make a whole lot of sense… Without much of a thought Rumpel also reached out with his hand and took my ringed hand into his own. I bit my lip a bit and nervously tried to ignore it while I stared forward at the door and waited for the Pied Piper to enter.

Suddenly, the doors of the Throne room slammed open and a man began coming forward while standing on a horde of small rats, while playing a flute that was producing an impressive but strikingly magnificent melody. I titled my head a bit and watched in fascination with a small smile creeping up on my face. I absolutely adored flutes! N-not rats... But flutes were nice!

Once the Piper got close enough he stopped his flute playing and bowed a bit. The rats under him suddenly began to scurry off and away from him. I began to grin and pulled my hand away from Rumpel and began to start clapping loudly, in reaction getting a couple unimpressed glances from the witches and a prolonged glance from Rumpel.

I noticed the silence and started to slow down the clap awkwardly as they all stared. My smile then faltered and I sighed then slumped back a bit on the couch and put my head down in embarrassment.

Once that awkwardness was over Rumpel spoke up and looked back over towards the Piper who was staring expectantly at Rumpel.

"Pied Piper… How is your commute..?" Rumpel asked plainly.

The Piper didn't say anything and just played the flute as if it were a reply.

"Ah… good…!" Rumpel replied sarcastically.

The witch that was standing that had told us that Piper was arriving scoffed loudly with her arms crossed.

"You call this guy a bounty hunter…? What is he goanna do flute those ogres a lullaby?" she said and all the witches around us began to snort out in laughter hysterically. Rumpel just glanced around at them in amusement before looking back at the Piper with a nod. I for one looked over and gave the Piper a sympathetic expression.

The Pied Piper didn't seem to take any offense as he gave Rumpel a smirk and nod back before turning something on his flute and then placing it back to his mouth.

He started to play a new melody on the flute and suddenly the witch that had scoffed at Piper began to most awkwardly dance to the music. I narrowed my eyes a bit and stared at her and felt a wave of laughter want to come out. I quickly turned to see the witches that were sitting on the couch with Rumpel and me, suddenly also stood up and began dancing though something seemed to be forcing them to do so.

The witches cried out and begged for the music to stop that was obviously controlling them in some way. I placed a hand to my mouth and watched in more amusement then sympathy to much of my surprise.

I think I've been around Rumpel too long…

Rumpel started to laugh as he jumped off of the throne and began walking forward towards the very awkward dancing witches that were all doing break-dance type moves.

I continued to sit there and watch while trying my best not to sound like a mean person and start laughing, though it was VERY tempting. I just held my hand over my mouth to cover the stupid humored smile I had on my face.

"Alright, alright that's enough!" Rumpel finally commanded as he watched his witches get down to the music unwillingly.

The Piper listened obediently and stopped playing and the witches all stopped in strange positions while breathing heavily from all the movement.

**_"Looks like it's time to pay the Piper." _**Rumpel stated lowly with a smirk.

The witches continued to breathe heavily in exhaustion and Rumpel suddenly turned over to them dramatically while changing moods eerily again.

"No, but seriously Grisaille…! It's time to pay the Piper! **NOW GO GET MY CHECK BOOK! GO MOVE, GET OUT!**" Rumpel stated at first calmly but switched back into his grumpy demeanor and began yelling and literally kicking the screaming witches out of the room.

I finally stood up from my seat and silently walked over next to Rumpel, to get a closer look at the Piper. He was a tricky looking fellow! I suppose that's just what Rumpel wanted though.

"Y-you can control people with that flute…? How nifty..! I-I do love flutes very much. I wish I knew how to play…" I spoke and trailed off a bit while tilting my head again a bit as I looked at the Piper while Rumpel was busy running off the witches in a rage.

The Piper's dark eyes gazed over at me and he smirked and nodded quietly. I wonder if he was mute. He didn't seem to speak… Though I guess people would sometimes confuse me as a mute too because I was a quiet person. Though lightly, I've seemingly been a lot more talkative. I guess Rumpel has given me some self-confidence.

Piper suddenly stepped forward and got on one knee and took my hand and kissed my hand lightly. I blushed deeply and blinked a couple times as I looked down at him a bit taken back.

Rumpel was finally able to shove all the witches out of the room and he turned back sharply to see Piper kissing my hand like a gentleman. Rumpel seemed to twitch a bit and he ran over suddenly and went over to my side as Piper looked up at me with smoldering eyes and then let go of my hand and stood back up.

Rumpel then grabbed onto my hand quickly, and a bit too tightly and seemingly glared the Piper, "_OH_… This is my **_fiancé, _**Yuki…. She is ya know, the **QUEEN** of Far Far Away. We're going to be getting married _VERY SOON_. Once the ogre business is dealt with of course…" Rumpel told the Piper smugly while sounding almost extremely jealous for some reason.

I glanced down at him and gave an odd expression.

Why is he acting so possessive…?!

Piper didn't seem to care much though as Rumpel bragged. He seemed too busy messing with his flute and switching a setting on it.

I decided to change the subject to get Rumpel to stop acting so green-eyed. Though being the terrible conversationalist I am, I probably wasn't changing anything, maybe even making it worse.

"So… this is probably a d-dumb question but I'm g-guessing the flute does more than just making people dance…?"

The Piper glanced over at me and shook his head.

Rumpel butted in and stated smartly, "It makes people follow him too."

"Dance and follow…?"

"_Basically_…" Rumpel replied and glanced over at the Piper darkly who was still looking at us but mostly me, silently.

"How come it just made the witches dance…?" I asked curiously and Piper suddenly extended his flute out a little to show a switch on the bottom of his flute that has different faces of different species. It was currently switched to ogres…

"Oh… T-that's fascinating… Does it have Yuki-Onnas?" I continued and the Piper actually gave a bit of a faltered expression and shook his head.

I smiled a bit to myself and chuckled quietly, "Well…I-it's not too surprising… Our kind basically all melted away a-anyways…." I mused and looked down a bit.

"**_WELL_** you don't' have to worry about that anymore… Right... Am I right…?" Rumpel elbowed me a bit obnoxiously as he tried to get the attention back on to him.

I wasn't making the situation any better was I…?

"I-I suppose not…" I muttered and glanced down at that accursed ring that would never leave my finger.

Suddenly, something bustled up in my mind randomly and I quickly turned to Rumpel.

"W-wait… Rumpel…! You do know about the ambush the ogres are planning t-tonight, right…? I overheard them talking when I was captured…" I said hastily and Rumpel turned to look at me with a smirk.

"It's all part of the plan, sweetheart…Don't worry your pretty little head about it…That's why we have him here…" Rumpel implied pompously.

My mouth went agape slightly and I nodded slowly.

So it was all just part of his plan…I was right, then!

The Piper glanced at us one last time and suddenly began walking away from us and towards the door. I'm guessing he was going to get ready to do whatever the plan Rumpel had in store for the ogres.

Once he left I decided to ask a question that I didn't want to bring up in front of Piper.

"Alright... So really, in all h-honesty…Dancing isn't going to kill an ogre… T-though it sounds a bit funny…" I said and Rumpel waved a hand airily with a confident smirk.

"He's going to lead them **all** to me. _Simple as that_…"

"And… Then you're going to kill them…?

"Hmm… Maybe a few… I could keep some of them as prisoners to do some of the lowly tasks that I want them to do. You know… _That sort of thing_…"

**"But I'll most defiantly kill the ogre that kidnapped you…" **Rumpel added quickly in a very low and angered tone.

"I thought the witches did that…" I added thoughtfully with a confused expression.

_"The more the merrier_, as I always say_! Plus_ there are even _some_ tasks I don't even require of the witches…_" _

"Oh…" I inquired and began messing with the sides of my blue and white dress a bit.

"But enough about that…! We've got much to do-"

"W-wait hold on…! W-what is Piper going to do to get them to come back here…? I-I mean I know he has his flute and all… B-but…"

Rumpel titled his head back and laughed a bit in bitterness, "I didn't know you were just _SO _interested in this…! It's not because of **HIM** _right_…?" Rumpel suddenly seemed to accuse me for something.

I gave him an odd expression and shook my head broadly, "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about…" I replied in confusion.

"**Uh-huh**… _SURE_, you don't…!" Rumpel grumbled and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I-I'm being honest… I-I don't know what you're talking about… I-I was just curious as to what the plan w-was…" I confessed. I really don't understand why he's so annoyed with me!

Rumpel nodded a couple times slowly before looking back at me with his green eyes, "I thought you would possibly go and ask him yourself! B-because _really_! He's obviously **QUITE **the talker!" Rumpel added bitterly and very sarcastically.

I crossed my arms in offense and stared at him with confused eyes, "T-this isn't because he kissed my hand is it…?" I brought up and he seemed to tense up and shake his head.

"What…?! What…. _Nooo_… Why would you think that…? Are you accusing me of being jealous or something, Yuki…!?" Rumpel stated harshly while trying to sound like he legitimately wasn't jealous but it was obvious he was.

"N-no… I-I was just simply asking what the p-plan was…" I repeated and he breathed in and out and suddenly changed moods again.

"Oh… _Okay then_… **WELL**…If you really want to know, it's simple. One of my caravans goes out and the ogres will think it's me inside of it, but really there in for a_ little_ surprise. **It's empty!** And Pied Piper will be disguised as Fifi and take care of the rest…" Rumpel exclaimed and I put my hands back down to my sides and nodded.

His mood swings really scared me…

A while after the Piper left I was in my room by myself and laid on my bed on my stomach and stared at the magical contract that had bounded me to Rumpelstiltskin.

I narrowed my pale blue eyes and sighed heavily. If all this really did work out to Rumpel's will, I would be getting married to him, probably not shortly after.

I liked Rumpel… He was kind to me…Though very unruly to others. He had the most horrible mood swings I had ever seen in my life, but he always did know still how to make me smile when he wanted to.

He was my friend… And that's all I saw him as…Right..? No matter what that ring meant it wouldn't make me suddenly change my feelings towards Rumpel.

It's really just technically been two days, actually… The day before the contract when I had first met Stiltskin and he had deceived Shrek into the "Ogre for a day" magical transaction. And now the day it is now…

I read through the contract for the trillionth time and couldn't find one simple way out of it. No matter how I looked at it, I was stuck. But did I really want to rush out of it as badly as I think I do…?

My mind and heart all spat out at each other different quarrels. I didn't quite know which one to listen to. Not that either of them made much sense, anyways…

I wonder what would happen if I had never run down that alley way and away from that man with the candle. I would still be corroded by the very bright sun in the sky but then I would have had been free from this curse of affiance. But then I wouldn't have a friend in which I never had before. I would be friendless and alone as I had always been.

Rumpelstiltskin showed and gave me things I had never even dreamt of experiencing, for the worse and for the best.

I sighed in frustration and felt a bit angry which was unaccustomed to me. I grabbed the magical contract and wanted nothing more than to just tear it up into shreds but instead I suddenly threw it off my bed and it began to rush into the air and slowly float away from me like a leaf hovering to the ground.

I dug my face into the sheets of the bed and laid there limp and unmoved. Thoughts and feeling rushed through my body much quicker than wanted, so quickly it almost felt unhealthy.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door, "Yo, Yuki! You have to see this!" I heard Rumpel call to me from the other side.

I sighed heavily into the sheets and then brought up my head and glanced over at the door with a light frown, "I'm coming…" I replied glumly and began to reluctantly pull myself off of the bed slowly. I walked over and grabbed the contract on the ground and hid it on me and then walked towards the door while brushing my hands through my white glimmering hair before I opened the door to see Rumpel standing there with a wicked smirk.

"Come on, come on! Everything is working to plan!" Rumpel said happily and then took my hand and began walking me a bit more quickly than I liked down the hall and towards the dungeon area of the castle.

Once we reached the dungeon we saw Pied Piper playing a very upbeat song on his flute. A whole long line of ogres walked and danced as they unwilling were led into the dungeon to much of their dismay.

I paused and watched the defeated, angry, and somewhat sad expressions on the ogres' faces as they were led into different cages in the dungeon. In a way, I really didn't find this fair… Was Rumpel just treating ogres unfairly because Shrek had saved Fiona from the tower and accidently made him lose all changes of becoming the actual ruler of Far Far Away?

I should be mad at the ogres after they kidnapped me but I was forgiving and less than aggressive. I know deep down what Rumpel was doing was wrong. And in some way very deep down, I kind of wanted the ogres to win back Far Far Away. Well if that happened I would defiantly be treated horribly, after the way I was treated at the camp. That was a definite. And I didn't want to be treated badly either.

I soon enough turned away from the yelling ogres as they all were now put into cages. I glanced over and saw Rumpel yelling at Pied Piper who was talking to him in some kind of flute language… That Rumpel somehow understood…I guess? Okay then…

**"SHREK AND FIONA ARE TOGETHER…!?"** Rumpel hollered out and Piper tried to reply back with flute playing very nervously.

"**YEAH**, I heard enough of your **TOOTDLY TAT-TOT-TAT! YOU BLEW IT**…!" Rumpel hollered and began stomping his feet again in a rage.

"**WOLFY**…! My speech wig…." Rumpel glanced at the wolf and then sharply turned towards Baba the witch.

**"BABA..**!" He yelled and she squeaked and stood up as straight as possible while looking at her boss.

"I need my makeup and Piper pull my socks up! Really tight…!" Rumpel said to Baba and then to Piper.

Piper had a sock switch but not a Yuki-Onna switch on his flute…? O-okay then…I knew our species is basically extinct but really…?

Piper obeyed and played, Rumpel's socks slivered up his legs. I just watched and shook my head before glancing back over at the ogres that kept yelling at Rumpel, Piper, and even me.

After a couple minutes we went back to the throne room, Rumpel had got ready to premiere a speech to the people of Far Far Away through a magic mirror that could be shown to people throughout all of Far Far Away. I sat away from Rumpel on the throne couch as Rumpel was going on with his very overly dramatic speech and talked about giving one of the citizens a contract that was called the "Deal of a life time" that they would get if they brought Shrek to him. He kept emphasizing how wonderful and great this contract was.

I didn't trust it, personally… There always seemed to be a catch…

Once he was done with the speech it literally didn't even take a couple minutes as groups of many people began to poor into the throne room we were in.

Rumpel stood there in the front and witches attempted to control the crowds as they all started to come in with what they called "Shrek".

W-were people stupid…?! One of them brought in a bag of flour that was painted green and had a scary face also painted on.

I put my hand to my face and shook my head with a chuckle as Rumpel was yelling at the people with "THAT ISN'T SHREK "and "NO'S!"

"That isn't even an ogre!" Rumpel stated pointedly and started pacing forward by a new group of "potential" ogres.

"That's a troll… Nice try…"

"Roar…"

"And that is just sad…"

I giggled at the wolf that was dressed in a cardboard box that was supposed to look like an ogre. He just made the most unbelievable ogre roar in the entire world.

"Rumpel…! Maybe, I'm Shrek!" I joked and he looked back at me and rolled his eyes.

**"IT MIGHT BE MORE BELIEVABLE THEN WHAT I'M SEEING!"** he hollered and began shaking his head in disbelief. I kept giggling and then started almost falling off of the couch laughing hysterically when I saw the little puppet boy from before, walk up with an old man that was tied up and painted green with Shrek's style of clothing.

**"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?" **Rumpel gave a bizarre expression as he couldn't even seemingly believe how people were even attempting some of these things.

"I-I'm just a frighten old man…" the old man presented as an "ogre" said.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! These ogres are crafty!" the puppet boy shouted in defense.

**"THAT IS YOUR FATHER PAINTED GREEN!"** Rumpel replied harshly.

I couldn't breathe! I was laughing so hard… This was just too funny!

"NO, IT'S SHREK HONEST…!" the wooden boy cried out and suddenly his nose began to grow and smack Rumpel in the face. Rumpel yelped in anger and began smacking and shoving the wooden nose away from him.

**"TAKE HIM AWAY…! CAN NO ONE BRING ME SHREK…?! WHERE IS HE…?! HOW HARD CAN IT BE…?! I WANT HIM, I WANT HIM, I WANT HIM…!"** Rumpel continued to shout and begin acting like a two-year old giving a tantrum, as he paced away from the puppet boy and over towards the table in front of the throne couch and began pounding on it enraged.

I breathed in and out a couple times and then looked at Rumpel calmly, "Somebody has to find him… He can't hide forever…" I said and tried to calm him down a bit.

But before he could reply the door of the throne room slammed open and the familiar voice of Shrek hollered out loud, "STILTSKIN…!"

Rumpel jumped up startled looked back at Shrek and my eyes widen very wide as I looked back to see Shrek walking in and through the aisle.

"I heard you are looking for me." Shrek stated confidently and Rumpel started to laugh out loud in triumph.

"ALL RIGHT, FINALLY!" Rumpel yelled out in glee.

I just sat there and watched in shock as Shrek so boldly began to walk in like he was the light of the party.

"WHO TURNED HIM IN…!? WHO GETS THE DEAL OF A LIFE TIME…!?" Rumpel called out excitedly and looked around.

Shrek stepped up and tore the magical contract from Rumpel's hand.

"I do…" Shrek stated bluntly.

Rumpel gave a confused expression and looked up at him, "What…?! B-b-but…!"

"I'm turning myself in. I get the deal of a life time." Shrek said bluntly again and started to walk over and pull a feather from Fifi and use it as a quill, he then walked over towards the table in front of me and began to dip Fifi's feather into the magical ink.

I stood up in worry as I walked over towards the table and watched him about to sign it for himself.

"That means you have to give me _ANYTHING I_ want…!" Shrek said as he shoved me out of the way and made me stumble back a bit. He then sat down on the throne to sign the contract as I stood back and glared him a bit from the rude shove.

Rumpel sneered furiously and ran forward and dove on top of the table and covered his arms over the contract, "**No, no, no**! ONLY TRUE LOVE'S KISS CAN BREAK YOUR CONTRACT!"

Rumpel then stood up on the contract and was now eye level to Shrek, "SO if you thought you were just goanna shove my fiancé and then just 'do-de-do-de-doo' in here and get your life back!" Rumpel shouted and glared Shrek back.

"I'm not here to get my life back…" Shrek stated solemnly.

Rumpel shook his head and looked at him mystified, "Then what do you want…?"

Shrek glared Rumpel one last time and started to write his name on the contract. Once he did nothing even seemed to happen at first.

I waited but nothing happened. "Uhm…D-did it malfunction…?" I spoke up with a weird expression as the room was completely silent and no weird magic was flying around us.

Rumpel scoffed and laughed as nothing happened and he snapped his fingers and witches ran over and tore Shrek away from the contract and throne couch while binding him. They then began walking him down and out of the throne room. I watched and went over to Rumpel's side as we both started to walk beside the witches that were encircling Shrek and shoving the ends of their brooms at him.

"C-Can a contract even malfunction…? Maybe because he had one already…?" I muttered to quietly myself in confusion though Rumpel seemed to be concentrated not on me but Shrek at the moment.

"I don't know…! Not much of a story book ending… The _NOBLE_ Shrek turns himself in to save a bunch of filthy ogres." Rumpel said and the witches began to unbind Shrek and shackle him to a wall as we got to our destination in the dungeon.

"All that matters is that they're free. And Fiona is safe…"

"Wait…? H-he freed the ogres with the contract…?" I finally caught on dumbly.

I'm obviously being a bit slow…

Rumpel glanced at me and seemed to chuckle at my slowness. "Yes, my dear… Can you believe that…? A deal of a life time! And he wasted it on some **stupid**, disgusting, ugly ogres!" Rumpel said to me.

"But Awww…! I BET Fiona would be real touched to hear that… BUT HEY, I guess you can tell her yourself!" Rumpel then said mockingly to Shrek before he stepped away while grabbing on to my hand and revealing Fiona who was apparently behind us. I didn't even notice her…She was also shackled to the wall in chains.

Shrek saw her and attempted to run forward but as he did the chains from Fiona's shackles pulled her back and away from Shrek. The both of them tried running towards each other but the way the shackles and chains were made kept them from reaching each other.

The witches cackled wickedly and Rumpel stood there while holding my hand and looking at two ogres struggle to reach each other in failed attempts in pure wicked amusement.

"STILKTSKIN, WE HAD A DEAL!" Shrek yelled and soon gave up as he noticed it was just no use to keep pulling because the chains would keep pulling him back.

I could feel the hard stare from Fiona and I glanced over at her and glared back a bit.

I guess her and I weren't the best of friends. I still was pretty upset with her for basically knocking the breath out of me back at the, ogre camp. I wasn't usually ever a vengeful type of person but it kind of felt a bit good to see her suffer like I did.

Oh my…Now I know I've been around Rumpel too long! Listen to me…!

"You agreed to free all ogres!" Shrek yelled out again.

"Oh yeah…" Rumpel said uncaringly, "But Fiona isn't ALL, ogre…_Is she_…?" Rumpel replied slyly and gave Shrek a seriously smug smirk.

Now that was menacing of him…

Shrek's face faltered and he looked over at Fiona worriedly.

"By day one way by night another..! Blardy, blardy, blarr! HAHA, nobodies smart but me! Well you exceptionally…" Rumpel declared in triumph and brought up is hands and then looked at me when it came to the "exception" part. I guess he didn't want to make me feel bad… That's sorta nice, I-I guess…

I was about to walk away with Rumpel when I heard Fiona called out towards me to stop.

"How did you escape…?!"

Rumpel seemed to pause and looked back at me as I looked back at Fiona with a light silent frown.

"AND you think she has to explain to _YOU_..!? PSH, she has better things to do then talk to disgusting hafe-ogres! Let's go, sweetheart!" Rumpel said and grabbed onto my hand again.

I didn't budge at first as Rumpel tried to drag me along. I stared at Fiona silently with a frown still on my face. Rumpel frowned and pulled my hand again and I sighed a bit and turned my head away from Fiona and began finally walking away with Rumpel without a word more.


	7. The New Dawn

_Chapter VII: The New Dawn _

* * *

Rumpel walked back with me to the throne room. He had gotten his "speech wig" back on for some reason. He did love his wigs…

I looked up to see another one of those giant balls were being hauled up by the witches. Rumpel saw and started to clap happily. "Yay, a new pretty ball..! Eh, didn't it look bigger in the catalogue…? I guess it will have to do…" Rumpel said and seemingly judged it from afar.

"There's a catalogue for that…?"

"Oh yes..! But apparently they're pretty deceiving, I mean look at it! Not nearly as big as I had wanted it!" Rumpel replied casually and shook his head in disbelief. I shrugged timidly and chuckled a bit. He was so silly at times…

"It looks fine to me…"

"Well at least you like it!" he resorted and shrugged.

Once the witches had it up and ready they began to shine bright colorful lights on to the ball and it began to shine off beautiful blue and pink colors like a disco ball. This heavily reminded me of my stupid white hair.

"YUKI AND WITCHES…! FINALLY THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! **THE MAIN EVENT**..!" Rumpel shouted once again in excitement. Another thing he liked to do… Yell… Wigs and yelling… Oh boy…

Suddenly, the floors under Rumpel and I began to shift and I jumped a bit and actually clung on to Rumpel a bit in fear so I didn't feel like I was going to fall into the gaping hole in the floor that was forming to reveal something.

"THE MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING..! I PRESENT SHREK AND FIONA!" Rumpel yelled some more and I turned a little while still holding on to Rumpel a bit and looked down the hole to see Fiona and Shrek still shackled and chained to the walls and now looking up at Rumpel, me, and the hordes of witches that had come and surrounded the sides of the hole to peer down at the imprisoned ogres.

"AND NOW TO PUT THE PAST BEHIND US ONCE AND FOR ALL..! I GIVE YA, A PRINCESS'S WORST NIGHTMARE, FIONA'S OLD FRIEND AND KEEPER OF THE KEEP! DRAGON…!"

I gasped and backed up a lot and hid behind Rumpel (which was pretty dumb considering I was taller than him). My eyes widen in horror at the red dragon that roared furiously and began running forward from within the hole.

Dragons always had severely scared my kind … After all…Dragons breathe fire… Fire means quick death for a Yuki-Onna. We're scared enough of being in the sun too long but if, we even are SLIGHTLY touched with a flame of fire we would melt immediately. I know that wasn't my fate anymore because of the contract but dragon's fire breath can still kill people! Yuki-Onna or not!

The dragon roared again and fire came blazing out of its mouth and onto the ground. I was now shaking so much Rumpel could even notice it from behind him.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt ya. You're safe up here… While they…**_Not so much_**" Rumpel stated simply and glanced behind at me who was standing there and was almost tempted on fleeing away from the scene completely.

Suddenly, a familiar voice from above us was singing some song. We all looked up and Rumpel narrowed his forest green eyes.

"Donkey…?" Shrek called out.

"AND PUSS..!" Donkey replied from on top of the ball.

I narrowed my eyes a bit to try and get a better look and I saw a small but fat orange kitty in a black hat and boots slowly slid down with its claws down the rope of the ball.

D'AWWWW… N-now that was just adorable… Don't tell me I have to be against a small but chubby kitty! I don't know if I could do that! P-plus he was wearing wittle boots! AWWW

"IN BOOTS..!" The cat shouted out in a deep Spanish accent.

Once again something else suddenly happened. A loud humming noise started to shake the whole castle. Rumpel growled and looked around to see where it was coming from as did the witches.

The brand new ball suddenly broke open like a piñata and ogres began flying out of it. I screamed and began stumbling away in fear. Rumpel grabbed on to my hand and began running away as fast as he could with me as an ogre began running after Rumpel and me with a club.

"I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I cried out and squealed as the ogre tried to land a hit on me but I ducked and wasn't hit, thankfully.

Two of the witches flew down and grabbed on to both Rumpel and I and put them on to the back of their brooms. I was shaking violently but was very gratefully that one of the witches saved my butt!

The witches flew up and dropped us both off at one of the two balconies in the room that over looked the throne room. I quickly skid over towards Rumpel as he jumped up on the railing and looked down at the madness in horror.

"T-this isn't g-good!" I muttered and also looked over the balcony in fear as the ogres fought with the different witches.

I frowned and narrowed my pale eyes a bit began to breathe in deeply and then blow out air from my mouth. I was doing something that I literally had never done in my life. People might think Yuki-Onnas are just fragile, gorgeous, and mysterious creatures that wander the wintry seasons, but they did not know we are actually very dangerous when we wanted to be.

Rumpel glanced over at me in shock as pure icy breath began to wisp out from my mouth and cover over some of ogres and in reaction freezing them over into ice sculptures.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT…!" Rumpel yelped out in shock but sounded somewhat amused even during all this chaos.

I glanced over at him and my eyes blue icy eyes were sparkling a lot more because I was using my powers, "Y-yes well… I-I've never done that before…"

**"WELL KEEP DOING IT!"**

I bit my lip and looked back towards the ogres and breathed in and blew out more chilled air that carefully covered only ogres and not witches. Some of the witches and ogres even stopped fighting to take a look at me dumbfounded.

I frowned after the second blow of icy air and felt my head spin a bit. I wasn't used to using my abilities like this. It didn't help that it was summer. I was much, much more powerful during the winter.

"What are you stopping for…!? Keep freezing those ogres!" Rumpel urged and I shook my head and glanced over at him worriedly.

"I-I can only do so much…I get queasy and light-headed if I use it too much…" I resorted back but before Rumpel could reply to me. Our attention was brought back when the giant ball's holding contraption from above began to hurdle down towards the hole where Fiona, Shrek, and the dragon were.

The contraption thumped down and onto the dragon's head.

Rumpel seethed in anger and looked over at the witches that were in the balcony with us, **"UGGHH GET THEM WITCHES, GET THEM!"**

The witches obeyed and they pulled out these jack-o-lantern bombs and suddenly threw them over at the ogres. Which wasn't the best plan ever as some of the bombs went off and broke away some of the ice that had frozen over some of the ogres. And the remaining ogres lifted up their shields to protect themselves from the small explosions.

I glanced away from the witches and scoffed lightly as some of my hard work had been rudely destroyed because of the bombs. I looked down and then watched the dragon continue to attack Shrek and the gang. Suddenly, I saw Shrek and Fiona hanging on to some chains and there began swinging back and forth in different direction around the dragon.

I was so busy watching, I didn't notice the witches around Rumpel and I were all smacked in the face with…Chimichangas?

**"CHIMICHANGAS…?!"** Rumpel roared out in anger.

The chef looking ogre from below shot out another chimichanga from his stand and it almost hit me in the face but I quickly extended my hand in front of my face and luckily out of instinct froze the chimichanga into an ice block.

"I don't think, I-I like Mexican food too much r-right now…" I muttered and glanced down at the frozen chimichanga on the ground in front of me.

Rumpel saw the block of ice that held the chimichanga deep within and he suddenly grabbed it and chucked it down at one of the ogres and in reaction hitting him on the head and making him stumble backwards in a daze.

**"**AHA!"Rumpel shouted and laughed wickedly.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head at Rumpel's small triumph before I looked back at Shrek and Fiona again. They were currently swinging around the dragon again but this time they looked like they had a plan. The chains began to tie across the dragon in different areas in which was beginning to render the dragon unable to move.

Rumpel pulled me out of my distraction again and grabbed on to my hand and was about to run the opposite way from a bunch of ogres that had made it onto the balcony. We turned and saw on our other side ogres were also charging forward. WE WERE TRAPPED!

I gasped and heard witches around us screaming for us to run but there was nowhere to go!

Rumpel grumbled to himself and brought me over towards the edge of the balcony as the ogres closed in on us.

I narrowed my eyes and blew out another chilled breath of air. The air lurched forward and the ogres quickly retaliated by putting up their shields so the frosty air ricocheted off of it. I felt Rumpel suddenly tug me backward and suddenly we began hurdling down from the balcony.

"AHHHHHHH…!" I screamed and grasped on to Rumpel tightly as we began to fall down. The ogres gasped loudly and watched us flabbergasted.

WHAT WAS RUMPEL THINKING…!? W-WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

But before we hit the ground Fifi flew up and we fell on to her back as she flapped her giant wings and was fleeing away.

I was hyperventilating and sat there traumatized. Rumpel on the other hand quickly jumped back up and gave a wicked smirk and began mockingly waving to the ogres.

"SO LONG…!" he yelled out but it was short-lasted as Fifi was halted in the air by a chain that connected to her leg.

I gasped and nervously positioned myself to look down from Fifi. I saw Shrek and Fiona looking up at us.

Rumpel hollered out in frustration and kept yelling at Fifi to keep flying but Fifi wasn't really moving anywhere too quickly. Shrek held on to Fiona and they began being pulled up into the air as they held onto the chain that was latched on to Fifi's leg.

"Rumpel, t-they're holding on!" I yelped and covered my mouth with my hands in fear.

Shrek and Fiona let go once they were pulled up far enough to get out of the hole that was closing up and back into the main throne room.

Suddenly, Shrek pulled the chain as hard as he could and Fifi honked very loudly and stumbled down in the air and Rumpel and I were sent back into the air but away from each other.

I screamed again as loud as possible while Rumpel was also yelling. We hurdled down and Fiona caught Rumpel and Shrek caught on to me bridal style, before we smashed into the ground roughly.

I was shaking and I quickly turned my gaze to look at Shrek and I yelped and struggled to free myself from him but he held on to me tightly and wouldn't let me free.

Fiona looked down and glared Rumpel deeply as he looked up at her fearfully.

Looks like we lost…

"VICTORY IS OURS…!" Fiona then declared in victory as she pulled up Rumpel by his collar and held him out like he was a trophy or something.

I glared and was about to blow out another icy breath but it was stopped as Shrek noticed and quickly shoved his green bulky hand onto my mouth. I squeaked and yelled out but it all came out muffled because of his hand.

"No more games from you, Frosty…" Shrek said and looked down at me with a straight face. I stared up at him with wide eyes and whimpered a bit and then brought back my head to dangle and closed my light sparkly blue eyes in defeat.

The ogres around us began shouting out in triumph while raising their weapons. The little kitty called Puss even started to a little dance in his boots as Donkey watched.

"Looks like we're having curly toed weirdo for breakfast..." One of the ogres said as they grabbed Rumpel away from Fiona. Shrek instead of handing me over pushed me away from him and I stumbled forward and fell to my knees while hanging my head down low.

I-I just wanted to crawl up in a hole a-and die. I think I take back what I said about wanting the ogres to win.

"I wonder what she'll taste like. Maybe she'll be like a frozen dessert!" another one of the random ogres shouted out and began cackling lowly as he stared down at me. I shuttered and grasped onto the ground roughly.

"Someone quickly tie her before she escapes." Fiona said as she glanced over at me with a smug smirk.

I sighed out shakily and stared down at my hands but mostly my ring as two ogres walked up and grabbed my arms and put them behind me and began binding my hands in rope. (Well that would make it impossible for me to escape now in a cloud of mist).

Before the ogres pulled me away Fiona walked over towards me and stared at me with a straight face.

"Now… How did you escape…?" she said and suddenly ripped my diamond tiara out of my white sparkly hair.

I hung my head and didn't speak.

"Well…?!"

"I-I escaped in a cloud of mist… I'm a Yuki-Onna. W-We can do that… I froze away the roping you had tied on to me." I stated in a quiet monotone voice.

Shrek watched the hurt on my face before speaking up, "He really did trick you too, huh..?" Shrek spoke and ignored the deadly glare from Rumpel.

Fiona gave an odd expression before looking towards Shrek and then back to me.

"Yes…" I muttered emotionlessly.

"Why did you still stay by his side if he deceived you…?" Shrek asked.

"I am confined to him by the contract of Affiance." I said plainly.

"You were forced to be with him…?" Fiona brought up with a confused expression.

I paused and brought my eyes up to look at Fiona and Shrek. What do I say…? Was I really connected to him as much as I had thought? I followed him without question; I never tried to run away. I just listened and obeyed…

I didn't want to lose him…He was my only friend…. My first friend…

"No…" I finally said silently as I now turned my gaze back down to the ground.

"No…? Why would you ever want to stay with someone who deceived you? And I'm sure you've seen the horrible things he has done!" Fiona spoke in a frustrated but confused tone. Rumpel grunted loudly but was shut up by the ogre that was holding him.

"He is…m-my only friend…M-my first and only friend…"

The room fell silent and Fiona and Shrek stared at me searchingly as if they thought I had a spark of redemption in me.

"Yuki…" Shrek spoke up solemnly.

"You deserve better than him."

I could feel without even looking at Rumpel, that he was having a fit.

I shook a bit and then shook my head broadly, "NO…!" I shouted suddenly and looked up at Shrek with narrowed eyes that began to become brimmed with cold tears.

He looked a bit taken back by my sudden outburst.

"Do what you will to me… But Rumpel is still my friend, no matter what you say about him. I-I know he's done things I don't agree with… B-but Rumpel has saved my life… He's showed me a new life I never ever would have had dreamt in a million years… A-And that…That much I have to be grateful towards him for." I said and then brought my head down and felt the tears slide down my pale face and down to the ground in small ice crystals. Rumpel stopped struggling in the ogre's arms and stared at me taken back.

Shrek looked down at the ice crystals that were once my tears and he sighed.

"You can be our friends…You're never just forever confined to one person, magical contract or not. You're free Yuki…Free to make your own decisions. "

I stayed quiet and didn't know what to say. After all I had supported, after all I had done. This ogre named Shrek still insists that I can be his friend. Not just his friend but all of them. This forgiveness is truly noble.

I felt myself choke into sobs and my whole body, fell limp, which made the ogres that were holding me, stumble a bit as all of my body weight rushed forward.

Shrek stared at me silently for a moment and soon Fiona spoke up.

"Please, hold on to her… Shrek and I really need to talk now…"

The ogres nodded and suddenly began pulling me up from my limpness and began trudging me out and away from the center of attention and next to the ogres that were holding on to Rumpel. Rumpel watched the whole time in silence… He was touched from what I had said.

"Yuki…" he muttered and I glanced over at him sadly without saying anything.

Our attention was brought away from each other as Shrek suddenly fell to the ground. Rumpel and my head shot over and looked over at Shrek as the lower part of his body began to glow and shimmer, a bright light.

He was fading away… It was almost sunrise.

Rumpel smirked widely and glanced over at the hourglass that was almost empty from the top.

"His day is up! His day is u-up-!" Rumpel started to say in hysterics but was once again shut up by the ogre that was holding him.

"Shrek…" Fiona muttered in sadness and held Shrek from on the ground.

"It's alright…" Shrek replied solemnly.

"T-there has to be something I can do…"

"You've already done everything for me Fiona…You gave me a home, a family."

"You have kids…?" Fiona replied quietly.

"We have kids!" Shrek replied, "Fargus, Fergle, and a little girl named…"

"Felicia…!" Fiona cut in shock, "I-I've always wanted to have a daughter named Felicia…"

"And someday… You will…" Shrek said and suddenly put an ogre doll in Fiona's hand.

I watched and even felt sad myself but everything was already sad to me right now. I was probably going to end up killed or something by the end of this. I still found love touching… It didn't really matter who was experiencing it.

"Do you know what the best part of today was…?" Shrek spoke up again. "I got the chance to fall in love with you all over again." Shrek said and Fiona started to cry and lean her head towards Shrek's face.

The hour glass emptied and the light began to glow brightly all around Shrek's body as Fiona kissed him deeply and Shrek began to fade away into nothing but sparkles of golden speckled dust that also began to fade away as Fiona held him.

The sun behind Fiona began to shine brightly and illuminate the whole room as she sat there on her knees with tears running down her green face.

"Fiona, the sunrise..! You're still an ogre!" Puss spoke up and Fiona's eyes widen as she began to look down at herself in shock.

"True love's form…" she trailed off.

Rumpel leaned forwards in the ogre's tight grip and seemingly wanted to lurch at Fiona in anger, "IMPOSSIBLE…!" He growled furiously.

"The kiss worked…" Fiona said and suddenly the wind began blasting into the room and brushing by everyone. My hair was being blasted heavily and was flicking wildly in the wind as I glanced around with my eyes in shock.

Rumpel looked up and I turned my gaze over towards where he was looking and saw the golden magic light that had brought us here begin to eat away at the castle's ceiling.

I began to look around frantically as I saw witches and ogres begin to puff away into puffs of yellow smoke. The kiss was making everything go back the way it was before!

The ogres that were holding Rumpel and I vanished and I quickly stumbled forward. Rumpel looked around his self horrified and then saw Fifi suddenly vanish too into a puff of smoke.

"No, Fifi!" Rumpel called out and then quickly looked back over towards me.

"Rumpel…!" I called out desperately and began running towards him.

"YUKI…!" he also yelled and also began to running towards me, but before I could grab his hand my arm that was extended out towards him began to glow yellow and my whole body was being enveloped into a bright yellow light.

**"NO…! YUKI…!"** He cried out and right as he reached out to grab me, I suddenly vanished into a puff of bright sparkly yellow smoke.

His green eyes widen in pure horror and he stumbled backwards and away in disbelief as my body had disappeared from his very eyes.

"N-no…! YUKI..!" Rumpel repeated miserably and started to shake his head violently.

He twisted in circles in place while holding on to his head and cried out in anger and sadness as everything around him began tearing away and disappearing.

"N-no…! NO, NO! WAIT… T-THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" He yelled and suddenly the floor under him that was the only thing left crackled away and he began falling down into an abyss of pure golden light while screaming out as loud as possible.


	8. A True Love's Kiss

**A/N: THE END, THE END IS NEAR! And this chapter is mega short*screaming while running in circles/while dodging thrown butcher knives from you people angry at me from a short chapter* Actually, this IS the ending chapter to this little fan fiction. I explain more important stuff on the bottom. So just enjoy the rest of the ride!*hands you all red frosted heart shaped cookies* **

_Chapter VIII: A True Love's Kiss / Epilogue_

* * *

Here I was… I suppose I deserved to be here.

I sat with my head on my knees and my sparkly hair over my face. I was locked away in a steel cage as Shrek, Fiona, and all their friends were dancing, yelling, partying and having fun in the swamp that Shrek lived in.

I was back in my plain long white dress and was very much alone.

"HEY SHREK…! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND…!" Donkey yelled out with Puss next to him. The now skinny Puss was holding a sword towards the back of the now averagely dressed Rumpel. Rumpel sneered angrily and was ushered forwards by Donkey and Puss.

Shrek looked over at Rumpel and crossed his arms with a frown and glanced over at me who hadn't noticed Rumpel because I was too busy brooding alone in the cage.

"Go put him back in there with her." Shrek stated simply while pointing back at the cage with his thumb.

Donkey and Puss nodded and began walking Rumpel over towards the cage that I was in. Rumpel's head perked up as he saw me and he almost came running over towards the cage.

"YUKI…!" he cried out and Puss then opened the cage with a key and suddenly Donkey head-butted him into the cage and Puss slammed the door closed and locked it. Puss then high fived Donkey before both running off back into the bundles of happy friends that were partying together…

I lifted my head up from Rumpel's voice and my pale sparkly blue eyes widen in relief, "Rumpel..!?"

"Oh, Yuki!" he said and suddenly hugged me which was less awkward since I was sitting and eye length with him.

I hugged him back for the first time and sobbed a bit and he pats my back lightly, "Are you alright…?" he asked and pulled back a bit to look at me with a concerned expression.

I blinked a couple times and shook my head, "S-shouldn't I be asking you that…?" I asked in confusion.

He made a "humph" noise and shook his head, "It back-fired… All of it!" Rumpel stated in frustration.

I nodded and glanced over to my side to see Fifi.

"Fifi's not in a cage…" I spoke up randomly and he looked over and was suddenly crushed as Fiona began singing in a high pitch next to Shrek for some reason and Fifi began to puff up and suddenly explode into tons of bird feathers.

My mouth went agape and Rumpel jumped up and grabbed on to the bars of the cage and stared over in horror from where Fifi had exploded.

"FIFI, NO…!" He cried out but it was obviously too late.

I bit my lip and shook my head with a sad frown.

Rumpel shook his head silently and backed away in the cage.

"I-I'm so sorry, Rumpel…" I spoke up and he looked over at me and then looked down in distress.

It was silent from the two of us for a moment as Rumpel tried to deal with the death of his bird companion.

"I-its…It's not your fault…" Rumpel spoke up solemnly and turned away from me and hung onto the bars with his hands and looked off into the distance sadly.

I watched him as he had his back turned from me and I sighed and was about to speak up but he stopped me before I could.

"I'm sorry, Yuki… Things weren't suppose to end like this…" he spoke in a sad way that I never heard from him before. He really sounded almost…Heartbroken…

I didn't really know what to say to cheer him up. I couldn't tell him it wasn't his fault because in reality it really was his fault.

"You had the best of intentions, for me at least. I thank you for that…"

Rumpel shook his head irritably and sighed heavily as he looked down at the ground and away from the random place he was staring off into.

"Shrek was right about one thing…"

"Huh…?" I resorted with confusion filling my face.

"You… You don't deserve me."

I froze and stared at him in dead silence, I couldn't even comprehend the words.

"W-what do you mean..?"

He scoffed and turned to me sharply, "Look at you..! And look at me! You don't deserve this… You were innocent from the start and I used you with it…!" Rumpel replied harshly and seemed to battle in his head with something.

"Innocent..? You really think I'm innocent..?" I replied and he shook his head and stared at me with his eyes.

"Of course I do! Nobody has ever just come up to me and wanted nothing more in the world to _actually_ **JUST **be my friend. They want contracts, they want this, they want that, but you didn't want any of that! You… You were different…" Rumpel trailed off and put his hand on his face for a moment.

I watched him with sad eyes and stayed quiet.

"You know what…? Where is your contract…? Give it to me…" Rumpel suddenly spoke up again and looked at me with a harsh expression but he seemed not angry with me just extremely internally frustrated with something.

I gave him an addle expression, "But why..?"

"Just give it to me, Yuki." He said flatly. I didn't disobey and hesitantly began to pull the contract from myself and over to him.

I watched him sit down and begin to mess with the contract. He began folding it and messing around with it like it was an origami paper.

"W-what are you doing…?"

"Hold on…" he replied and suddenly flicked it up and showed me the contract in its origami like shape.

"This is the escape clause for the contract." Rumpel stated and my eyes widen.

"What…!?"

"A Kiss of Resentment" Rumpel said plainly and showed me the contract that now was folded in different way to spell out the words "A Kiss of Resentment".

I shook my head in my still confused state, "Why are you telling me this…?"

"I told you… You don't deserve me. You deserve better… I'll make you a new contract similar to the "A deal of a life time" that will still keep you unharmed from the sun but there's no catches… Not a one…"

"R-Rumpel…" I muttered in disbelief.

"Now all you have to do is kiss me. A Kiss of Resentment is basically the opposite of a True Love's Kiss. You obviously don't actually love me so it should work…" Rumpel said quickly.

My mouth was agape and I shook my head, "W-what..? I-I can't…You…"

"Well come on, the day isn't going to get any younger. Just one quick kiss… That's all it takes… And then you're free of me…" Rumpel said and began to lean forwards towards me for a kiss.

I quickly shook my head and leaned away from him, "I-I can't!"

Rumpel scoffed and looked at me irritably, "Come on, Yuki… Don't make this any harder than it already is for me!"

I breathed out shakily and stared at him in disbelief. W-why was he doing this…? I-I don't know what to say or do!

"Rumpel… P-please don-"suddenly he leaned forward again and brushed his lips up against mine. My eyes widen as he kissed me as passionately as he could, as if he knew it would be the only and last time he would be able to do so.

My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back and deep down inside, I-I didn't want it to end…

Unfortunately, it did end as quickly as it started and Rumpel pulled away and looked at me gravely.

We both stared at each other in a harsh silence.

Rumpel then sighed lightly and turned away from my gaze and looked out towards the distance again but much more sadly than before.

I stared and slowly looked down at my right hand towards the Ring of Affiance.

It didn't vanish.

Nothing happened…

"Rumpel…" I spoke up after an uncomfortable minute.

"What..?" he answered dully without looking in my direction.

"Look…"

He sighed heavily and turned back to me and saw as I raised my hand to show him the red ring that still was placed delicately on my finger.

His green eyes narrowed in confusion and he glanced back and forth between the ring and my somber face.

"W-what…? It was supposed to vanish!"

"No… It wasn't…" I replied quietly and watched him carefully.

His eyes seem to widen in realization suddenly and he shook his head, "Wait…If it didn't disappear then that means…-"

"It was a true love's kiss…" I replied quickly.

His mouth went agape and he seemed lost for words as he stared at me in shock.

I glanced down and set my hands back into my lap silently.

"I never used to believe much in love…-"I started quietly, "And I certainly would have had never believed that it could form in such a short time…But…I was wrong…"

"It did…"

I gazed down at my lap as he continued to stare at me.

"You…You do love me…?" he uttered in disbelief.

I nodded my head and smiled lightly as I continued to stare at my lap.

"I do…"

He stared at me stunned by my words.

"I thought you-...I thought you just saw me as a friend…"

"I thought I did too before…I was wrong…"

Rumpel's face suddenly seemed to brighten up, "You do love me…!? You really do…? Oh boy… I honestly never saw that coming…" Rumpel said and put a hand to his head in a gleeful disbelief.

"W-well..! I love you too Yuki! I think I have for awhile now…I just knew you were special from the moment I saw you! A-and that's not just because of your appearance, mind you!" Rumpel said ecstatically and seemed to almost jump in joy.

I looked up at him with a small smile, "You're the only one who has ever seen me more than just some pretty sparkly disco ball…" I stated a bit teasingly and he shook his head and jumped over and sat on his knees in front of me while looking at me intently.

"You're much more than that!" Rumpel said happily and took my hands into his own with a bright smile.

I smiled more and looked down at our hands, it felt so natural. Like a perfect fit…

"What are you two doing…?" Shrek suddenly asked while looking over at us skeptically.

"What do you think…!? We're rotting away in here! We'll find a way out, Shrek! You can count on that!" Rumpel suddenly snapped and glared Shrek as he continued to hold my hands in his own.

"Oh yeah… Sure you will…" Shrek commented and rolled his eyes and began to walk away from us.

Rumpel scoffed bitterly and suddenly an idea and a small smirk came to my face.

"Way to completely discard the abilities of a Yuki-Onna…" I stated lowly.

Rumpel looked at me oddly and a small smirk pulled up across his face as I stood up confidently for the first time in my life.

I extended my hand up into the air and mist began to form around the whole swamp. Shrek and his friends gasped and started to look around them as unnaturally frigid mist floated across the area. It was so thick that is almost looked like fog.

Rumpel looked at me and I grabbed on to his hand, "Time for us to take our leave..?"

Rumpel's face brightens into a wicked menacing smirk.

"Oh yes… Please do…"

Shrek began running towards the cage, "STILITSKIN!"

"What's wrong Shrek…? It's not me…!" Rumpel hollered diabolically and began cackling out loud evilly as suddenly the mist clouded around us and wisped around us and we disappeared from the cage's hold into a cloud of spine chilling mist.

Shrek's brown eyes widen and he stood in shock as the mist suddenly began to fade away from the whole Swamp and the cage was left empty.

"They… They got away…"

Fiona walked over and shook her head in disbelief.

"They escaped within the mist…" Fiona said with narrowed eyes.

Shrek frowned and glared the cage hard.

"I'll find you Stiltskin…! You and your fiancé…You can count on that!" Shrek yelled and turned away from the cage sharply as he began walking through the aisles of worried friends with a determined and angry expression.

* * *

_The End…_

_For now..._

**A/N: If you guys read all this WHOA you deserve like a whole factory full of cupcakes or something, seriously. Thanks a bunch! Hope it wasn't too painful...But in other important news... I am actually making a sequel to this itty-bitty little runt of a story. I honestly don't know if I'll post it because... I don't know... I get nervous about my writing sometimes. The sequel I made doesn't follow the movie (SINCE THERE ARE NO MORE *sobs hysterically*) but it just follows a plot that I so graciously made up out my own over-active imagination. If I feel courageous enough, I might post it... I don't know though... Hmm, but anyways, I'll stop wasting your time. Thanks for reading again! I appreciate it! *blows kiss and waves you all a very magical melodramatic farewell***


End file.
